mis citas con las shinobis
by AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa
Summary: todas las personas,shinobis y mas aun tsunade,quiere a sakura por el buen camino,pero una mision,una convocatoria para ¿citas? querra alguien salir con sakura y cambiarsu destino, no, mas bien querra la ¿haruno?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos de nuevo, me alegro de estar de nuevo aquí pues, estaba pensando en una nueva historia en la que todas mis locuras por fin surgieran, y asi se me ocurrió una historia como esta que será cómica. Dramática para dar un toque de suspenso, y es que la verdad estoy muy loca, mi personaje favorito femenino es Sakura, la verdad no se por que pero lo se, asi como también se que es muy flexible en cuanto a las parejas, por eso de esta historia en la que le daré chance a todos los personajes que se me vallan ocurriendo, si bien mi personaje masculino favorito es Kakashi y por ende la pareja kakasaku, no esta de mas darle una oportunidad a todos los apuestos y no tan apuestos shinobis de la hoja, o tal ves algún que otro renegado o hasta enemigo.

Si ahora seguro que ya saben el por que de mi locura, y si me entienden no tengo mas que decir ¡apoco no nos gusta el amor!

No se como surgirá cada capitulo pero se aceptan criticas, comentarios, tomatazos, saludos, etc, etc, a si… a los tomatazos agreguen unas cuantas verduras, para comerme una ensalada y tener energía para mas capis decentes.

Ahora si

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi Jesica-haruzuchia, que los utiliza prestados para plasmar con ellos las mas dulces locuras que se me ocurran, no, toda la historia original le pertenece a masashi kisimoto.**

Si fueran míos existiera el kakasaku, nejisaku, gaasaku, etc, etc….por que asi todo es mas divertido n.n

Sin mas que decir y después de todos y cada uno de mis delirios escritos los dejo con el primer capitulo, un prologo con algo que decir (tómenlo como quieran, prologo o cap)

Aclaraciones

Yo amo todas la parejas que se me ocurran con Sakura, pero mas el kakasaku = **narración mía**

**(Puede variar el personaje yo avisare si es el caso)**

_Yo amo todas las parejas que se me ocurran con Sakura pero mas el kakasaku= _**pensamientos**

--yo amo el kakasaku-- = **diálogos**

_**Yo amo el kakasaku= **_**recuerdos o flash back-**

**Comenzamos con el fic………….**

**Titulado….**

**Mis citas con los shinobis**

**Prologo**

_**¿! Por que me pasa esto a ¿¡mi!?**_

Una figura se diviso al momento de llegar a la torre de la Hokague, apenas caía la tarde de otoño y los tenues rayos del sol caían sobre la sombra que entraba tras la puerta, aquella figura, sin duda una kunoichi se bañaba entre el naranja de cada uno de los destellos de la estrella solar, un momento hermoso, inolvidable, sus orbes color jade cambiaban su color ante tal hallazgo y luminosidad, mientras que su cabello brillaba aun con mas intensidad, y su figura se entornaba denotando sus 18 años de edad, magnifico momento de verdad, si no fuera por un aterrador grito que se extendía peligrosamente sobre la aldea, alertando a todo aquel ser viviente, haciendo incluso que varias aves volaran presurosas temiendo por su vida.

--¿¡! QUE!!?—fue lo único distinguible ante el asombro de la chica quien, por la noticia casi cae de espaldas ante la mirada de su maestra. La mismísima Hokague de la villa oculta de la hoja.

---------------------------------……………………… Sakura…………………………………---------------------------------

No me doy cuenta que tan rápido llegue a mi casa solo siento una gran estupor y la cara tan roja cuando recuerdo las palabras de Tsunade shisou, ¿como podría ser mi día peor?.... ahora si me fregó mi propia maestra, y pensar que ya me sentía demasiado mal después de la misión, pues yo tuve que matar, asi es, tal como Kakashi me había enseñado hace dos años, por el bien de la aldea, mas nunca me atreví, hasta hace solo unas 8 horas.

Naruto, yamato y sai, eran mis compañeros, en esta misión a la aldea de la niebla, pero… ¿realmente hice algo malo?, planeaban una ataque a la aldea, el era el líder, yo lo hice por la aldea, ¡soy un anbu por dios!, no me sorprendió la cara de estupefacción de Naruto pero nunca lo espere de sai, o yamato, con el que compartí algunas otras misiones pues el no es la persona original en el escuadrón anbu.

--no, el solo ocupa por un ratito el lugar de Kakashi—rugió de repente la imponente figura dentro de la cabeza de Sakura, mientras que la chica asentía con la cabeza satisfactoriamente, para continuar hablando con su razón( nosotras)

No se como le hizo Naruto, bueno realmente me imagino, el pobre llorando por que no quiere la separación de su equipo, y m maestra, pues tan enojada y furiosa no podía decir que no, además sai, yo misma y Kakashi aceptamos, sasuke…pues sasuke regreso, si, pero el, el esta en los anbu negros, es mas su estilo.

Pero no quiero hablar de eso, en realidad solo hablo sola por la única y sencilla razón de convérseme a mi y ustedes que no hice nada malo como para el castigo que Tsunade ahora me da, según ella es una misión, estoy cambiando y necesito ordenar ideas desde la llegada…bla…bla…bla.

Bahh si no soy un peligro andante, deberás ya casi ni golpeo a Naruto es mi mejor amigo, solo cuando me exaspera tiene su merecido, pero fuera de eso, ahh, si y mi inner, soy normal, nada pasa conmigo, nada.

Claro esta que shisou no me apoya y no cree en mi palabra si no nunca me hubiera puesto a desarrollar esta 'misión para el bien de la aldea' , no quiero hablar de eso, asi que solo juzguen por ustedes mismas, intentare recordar hasta el mas mínimo detalle, ¿ok?

A por cierto dejo la narración a cargo de jess, es mejor que yo.

(No tienes por que decir eso n.n)

Hee…yo creo que si, tu eres la autora…no me hagas peores las cosas por…por favor.

(n.n ya entiendo, Sakura…la historia…bueno solo no esperes mucho)

________________________flash back____________________________________________

La misión había sido dura, sobre todo por algunos inconvenientes innecesarios, en los que Sakura estaba entrometida hasta el cuello, pero aun asi había terminado con éxito.

El ambiente era tenso a pesar de su éxito en la misión y aparente mente rapidez de la misma, el viento recorría los cuerpos haciendo que el cabello de algunos shinobis cambiara de posición de ves en cuando.

Las pisadas dejaban huella tras de si, sobre el pasto húmedo del bosque, solo 2 horas para llegar a su amada aldea.

Pero el silencio reinaba a cada salto o pisada del escuadrón anbu, ahora simplemente shinobis de konoha, pues no portaban ya, sus mascaras.

Cada sonido natural se incrementaba pero nunca era cesado por alguna voz conocida, ya se estaba exasperando, la veían extraño aun sai, el que no mostraba emoción, estaba abstraído en Sakura y cada movimiento, al igual que yamato, claro que de Naruto ya se lo esperaba la pelirosa, pues era tan protector que se lo imaginaba.

Tan pronto como el viento recorría su rostro de nuevo y las ramas crujieron el grito de la chica aminoro a la naturaleza verde.

--¡no hice nada malo!—grito tajante Sakura con furia contenida que se reflejaba en el rostro, captando al instante la atención de todos los presentes.

--claro queno—admitió yamato con su rostro firme y algo gentil.

--entonces ¿por que me miran asi?—renegó de nuevo Sakura.

--nadie lo esperaba de ti eso es todo, fue…extraño—dijo sai esta ves con una sonrisa que se opaco al final pues sabia que Sakura seguiría enojada al escucharlo, pero esta ves Naruto fue al rescate del pálido agregando las palabras que callarían a la kunoichi.

--eres fuerte Sakura chan…estas cambiando…pero si me asustaste cuando tu katana se rompió y usaste tu chacra para…pues matarlo.

--pero Sakura…no te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto, protegiste a la aldea, solo que fue la impresión.—mintió yamato para no decir que Sakura se veía realmente terrible cuando literalmente corto al enemigo en dos, como si lo disfrutara.

Después de eso no hubo mas platica, hasta la entrada en la que se despidieron amistosamente mientras yamato llevaba el informe.

--nos vemos chicos…no se preocupen, yo voy a descansar – dijo esta ves Sakura tranquilizando a Naruto y sus compañeros con una sonrisa inigualable.

A verla todos pensaron que realmente algo le pasaba a Sakura pues era totalmente diferente a la que habían visto horas antes.

Asta allí todo parecía normal, pero después de dos horas ya caía la tarde y Sakura terminaba de cambiarse después de un baño reanimado, se recostaba en la cama de su cuarto para conseguir dormir un poco, pero se vio frustrado todo rastro de su intento al entrar una muy conocida voz de su ventana.

--yo—digo el peliplata lazando la mano sin interés y en modo de saludo.

--Kakashi, cuanto tiempo—sonrió Sakura al saludar a su compañero.

--escuche que tu ya experimentaste tu primer asesinato—soltó el jounin sin tapujos mirándola directamente a los ojos, nunca evito su mirada, sus ojos verde jade se posaron el único visible de este, su pelo rosado resbalaba alegremente en sus mejillas, corto como a sus 14. Y en ese momento el atardecer se poso en ella, y su esplendor encandilo a Kakashi, incapaz de creer lo que había visto, solo pregunto.

--¿no te sientes mal?—

--pues, en primera, si me lo dice tan frio como…si ya acecine, súper ¿no?.. Pues lo haces ver algo…y bueno segundo, se que lo hice por el bien de la aldea, era la persona mas cercana a el, y tenia en mis manos que llegara a los demás enemigos o no, solo tome la mejor decisión para la aldea, pero Naruto sai y yamato se asustaron de que fuera yo… ¿lo puedes creer?—

Kakashi guardo silencio, en verdad no tenia nada que replicar, sabia que todo lo que decía Sakura la medico mas capacitada y fuerte, con un sinfín de técnicas hizo lo correcto.

--bueno parece que Tsunade no piensa como tu o yo, por que quiere verte ahora—dijo de nuevo el copy ninja sonriendo, para obtener el seño fruncido de Sakura.

--Kakashi ¿por que no lo dijiste antes?...seguro que es por otra cosa, me voy nos vemos, espero que la próxima misión yamato no te cubra. —

Se despidió de el con una suave sonrisa.

--si Sakura, e… nos vemos—sonrió con su mano en la nuca y se esfumo, con un solo pensamiento.

_No entiendo la reacción de Naruto, el me dijo que se veía aterradora y sinceramente no creo que una persona tan gentil como Sakura cambiara de tal forma._

La imagen de la joven bajo el naranja del atardecer regreso a su mente

Se veía muy linda, si que ha crecido, espero que no la reprenda Tsunade, no creo que le haya gustado que su alumna hubiera echo eso.

___________torre/ oficina de Tsunade__________

Sakura estaba estática, su color había cambiado drásticamente y solo había podido dar un estruendoso grito para asimilar la noticia que su Sensei explicaba una y otra vez.

Realmente no escuchaba muy bien la explicación de su maestra para lo que le pedía, pero su inner captaba cada una de las palabras.

----Naruto, sai y yamato están de acuerdo conmigo, no quiero que tu hagas eso, tu eres anbu pero, has cambiado, y estoy segura que fue por tantas perdidas en tu vida, Sakura no quiero que el odio se apodere de ti por eso, te asignare una misión por tu bien, el de tu escuadrón y sobre todo, por la aldea. (Si como no) tu necesitas amor—dijo sin tapujos, ¿que había pasado? ¿Era una broma?

No se supone que.-…, jess

Jess…etto eso es mio, acuérdate…ejem..

A si, si lo siento.

Ok, Tsunade se paro frente a Sakura, se notaba que había bebido algo tomo con fuerza los hombros de Sakura y le dijo con voz áspera y demandante.

--Tendrás una cita con todos los shinobis que estén de acuerdo y se apunten en esta hoja—

Mostro ante ella, un pergamino que más o menos decía asi…

Se convoca a todo aquel shinobi no importa su rango a un citatorio importante, Sakura Haruno, alumna de la quinta Hokague Tsunade hime, esta ofreciendo una cita con cada persona que se anote en este pergamino.

El amor de su vida puede estar muy cerca no dejen pasar esta oportunidad única, y conozca un nuevo rostro de Haruno, quien esta dispuesta a tener una cita con ustedes.

Citas por orden de aparición,

No hay límite de chicos

Las inscripciones estarán abiertas des de hoy 12/08/09 con limite de una semana terminando asi en 7 días.

Nota importante, Tsunade no se interpondrá ante ningún shinobi.

Bajo la convocatoria.

Rock lee

Naruto

Quienes estaban tachados un sinfín de veces al parecer peleaban por ser los primeros.

Después de la lectura Sakura estaba roja, su maestra tenia que estar realmente loca, ebria, y apunto de morir como para hacerle eso, pero el humor de Tsunade, era aun 1000 veces peor que ella, y aun asi con una replica. —

--¡¿Qué?!—soltó Sakura haciendo que Tsunade abriera los ojos desmesuradamente

--¡he dicho!, no quiero que te quedes siempre triste y que el enojo por estar sola acabe contigo, te atreves a desafiarme ¿después de lo que he hecho por ti?, mi decisión es irrefutable ya esta firmada y aun yo escogí a unas personas para ti, no se revoca por nada, me escuchas ¡por nada!—dijo tajante Tsunade sin sospechar lo mucho que se reprimiría, arrepentida.

__________________fin del flash back______________________________________

_______________-narración Sakura_____________________________

! ¡Que alguien me ayude!, puede alguien comprender como es posible que me asignen este castigo por matar al enemigo, después de todo es una aldea de ninjas, en la que yo soy una ninja kunoichi que sin duda alguna tiene que matar en algún momento, admito que nunca vi mi cara al matar al maldito, pero, pero que ha pasado, es una broma, ¿no se supone que es algo que debía hacer por proteger a mi aldea? El mundo esta de cabeza y ahora tengo que salir ¡con quien sea!, con quien se inscriba en esa convocatoria, ¡que durara siete días!, no tienen impedimentos los malditos hentai, como jiraya…o como…como… ¡ayuda!

Aun no creo que me este pasando esto, por si fuera poco esta broma pesada de la que espero despertar pronto comienza dentro de una semana, y ¡no pudo hacer nada! Ahora solo espero y confió que no se apunte nadie más, o tendré que crear planes para que la convocatoria llegue a la basura y no a cualquier lado de la aldea.

Por ahora los únicos inscritos son Naruto y rock lee, no entiendo como se unieron a esto…bueno si, si lo entiendo.

He…que les parece que su unan a mis ruegos para que jessi lo deje asi, no mas citas, no mas…

--Sakura si sigues haciendo estas escenas nunca terminaras tu 'misión' pues tendrás citas eternamente.

¡No! Esta bien, al fin y al cabo ahora estos dos son los únicos a de los que me tengo que preocupar, pues ni yo se lo que te traes entre manos, que citas tendré.

Me muero.

Si, si lo se pobre saku ¿no?

Pero bueno, las parejas, las citas no son tan malas o ¿si?

Esta bien, si quieren ayudar o perjudicar a sakura solo tienen que mandar un review con mi comentario, y bueno, ¿que parejas les gustarian?

Un fic con review es un fic feliz!°

Y para mi los reviews son un dia mas de vida, asi que hagan que viva 100 años!

_hola aqui _

_lo dejo reeditado es que la verdad tube un problema con el word y aparecian los 2 capis ademas los incritos seran sorpresa _

_gracias a el review que recibi_


	2. Chapter 2

_**mis citas con los shinobis **_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Deseando acabar con la convocatoria. **_

"_**pensándolo bien ¿por que no disfrutar?"**_

Dia nublado, cielo gris, yo y ni dolor de cabeza, y este horrible malestar de no saber como acabere después de 7 dias, ¿ no puede haber algo peor?, creo que si, tener a jess de autora cruel

--mhp, sakura… solo quiero tu bienestar—

Ja, eso ni Naruto se lo cree, y dime que es mucho, no puedo creer que me hagas esto ¿que no soy tu favorita?

--ok, como quieras, yo decido aquí, y esta bien como no estas dispuesta a digustar tu papel aquí los que disfrutaran serán tus citas.

Jess…jessi no hablaba enserio…sabes como bromeo…me conoces…eje…ejem.

--si, si como digas ahora dejame seguir con MI historia, ahora disfruten, tu también sakura no te aogues en un vaso de agua.

Dia 1, de la convocatoria

Bien el dia no era muy promertedor para la kunoichi parecía algo abrumador, grisáceo y algo nublado, si seguro n o era muy buen dia para sakura, hoy era el primer dia de su vergüenza gracias a la convocatoria.

-- solo de imaginar la cara de ino, sus brulas, incluso ten-ten y temari… -- decía la voz monótona de la pelirosa miestras pasaba sus manos entre la cabellera, haciendo que estos quedaran aplanados al tacto.

El rosa de su cabello quedo opacado por el rojo de su cara al recordar las palabras escritas en aquel pedazo de pergamino, que seguramente ya estarían pegados en cualquier rincón de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Después de las palabras de su tutora la Hokague, para dar a conocer la tan importante solución para sakura que si no mal recordaba unas pocas palabras que logro captar

--Como eran … ah si… necesitas….mejor vida…estas cambiando… decidida…solución…citas con los shinobis sin importar su rango edad y situación…misión…misión, si como no Tsunade estaba mas borracha que nunca …como se le ocurre recurrir al nombre di misión, para hacer que yo salga con hombres, eso es raro hasta en ella—dijo mientras recordaba y movia la cabeza para desmoronar cada palabra que se atoraba en su mente, después como si de magia se tratara ya estaba bien vestida.

-- es increíble que Tsunade me haga esto…debe estar preocupada aunque no enteindo por que, tendre que hablar seriamente con cada uno de mis compañeros, y sacarles las palabras que hicieron que shisou decidiera mi tortura, o…tal ves hice algo que la enfadara…--

Continuaba delirando sakura mientras caminaba por la calle, el primer dia de su tortura y deseperacion, imaginar 7 dias que vera eternos, en los que su amiga y rival ino, se reira de ella a mas no poder, y tratar de imaginar a las personas con las que tendría que convivir por que Tsunade hime, seguro ya esparcio su tortura.

--el primer dia, aun faltan 6— dijo con un hilo de voz en que se notaba su deseperacion

Si tal solo pudiera hacer algo para que esa convocatoria no fuera leida, si tan solo pudiera hacer que no se inscribieran mas personas.

--¡eso!, jess te amo, eres, eres mi angel ¡¿como no se me ocurrió antes?!—vaya, hasta que por fin me alaba uno de mis personajes, ves como no soy mala.

Pues ya estaba decidido mientras sakura saltaba de gusto y asentía con la cabeza como si escuchara música de rock pesada, el dia se volvia asombrosamente hermoso, el cielo azul se expandía, las nubes blancas opacaban a el gris, y el sol acudia milagrosamente para iluminar a sakura.

Arboles frondosos adornaban aquel paisaje con su verde intenso, con su color amarillo, rojo y claro nunca podía faltar ese color igual que su cabello, rosa.

Ahora miraba intensamente a ese árbol, estaba en la plaza de konoha, y ese árbol rosa se posaba frente a ella, que sin dudar caminaba hacia el, para mirarlo mas de cerca y dejarse inundar por su serenidad, frente a el extendió su brazo y con un rápido y casi impredecible movimiento arranco una hoja peculiar que estaba pegada en el tronco, si ahora tenia la maldita convocatoria retorciéndose en sus manos, no tardo mucho en romperla y levantar su mano con sutileza iniciando su felicidad.

--bien ahora solo tengo que encontrar toda estúpida convocatoria que me encuentre y quemarla, romperla, pisarla, descuertizarla si es necesario, lo que sea mientras que esta desaparesca y asi nadie, nadie mas se entere—mano triunfante, con papel en mano y furia sobre el mientras su cara estaba adornada con una sonrisa descomunal.

--¿no pueder ser tan difícil o si?—dijo aun con su sonrisa al cien porciento mientras que corria entre los coloridos arboles.

--no será fácil, eso te lo aseguro sakura—adijo una voz en lo alto de un edificio, mientras que miraba los esfuerzos de la kunoichi por para el suplicio, después miro a otro lado y se encontró con otros ojos, similares a los de el, ambos asintieron, ordenes eran ordernes por mas que pesaran, pero tener algo con lo que luchar( como una kunoichi haciendo pedasos algo que ellos tenían que distribuir) eso, seguramente seria divertido, las figuras una lejos de la otra desaparecieron.

---------------------7 de la tarde---------------------------------

Si no era el mejor dia pero almenos aun sehguia alentándola el buen ambiente y el claro cielo que se expandía sobre ella, la kunoichi no habia tenido tiempo siquiera de comer o saludar a uno que otra persona , pues, aun seguía corriendo desesperadamente a quitar la convocatoria antes de que una ancianita, o ancianto, niño shinobi o peor aun jiraya la leyera .

Pero sus esfuerzos parecían dar frutos ya tenia tiempo corriedo saltando y quemando algunos de estos papeles y parecía que no habia mas.

--bien, creo que termine con este sector—embozo una sonrisa mientras que se detenia en un techo para tomar aire.

--creo que es tiempo de hablar con Naruto, sai, y yamato—dijo de nuevo mientras que la mirada asecina no desaparecia de sus ojos.

--hey que hacemos, al parecer a quemado, y acribillado a toda convocatoria que encontró, y lo mas impresionante es que nadie ha leído nada— se escucho la voz de una shinobi mientras miraba el correr de la chica por la aldea, al parecer buscando a quien matar.

--no te preocupes tenemos tiempo, por mas que lo quiera no lograra su cometido, por eso nos escogió la quinta.—contesto el otro shinobi con la vos lejana mientras sacaba una buena dosis de convocatorias dispuestas a ser pegadas, después solo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

--la conoce muy bien.—rio el otro que sacaba casi la misma cantidad de papeles.

--pero a mi no me hace mucha gracia trabajar mas gracias a ella, eso no es mi trabajo—desapareció dejando una nube de humo plateada gracias a la destellante luz de la luna que se alzaba con iluminadas estrellas en el cielo que ya oscurecía.

Dia 2

Sakura habia caminado, no, mas bien corrido durante 2 horas en plena oscuridad ilumidana por la tenue luz de algunos faroles pero por mas que habia buscado a los integrantes de su equipo no encontró a ninguno nisisquiera a Naruto al buscarlo en el departamento, y en ichikaru, eso era extraño, o Naruto sabia lo que le esperaba gracias a su bocota.

Ya se habia levantado con la grandiosa luz del sol que iluminaba su cuarto, y opacaba su vista gracias a los rayos que se infiltraban por los cristales de su ventana, habia caído rendida después de su hasaña del dia anterior, ahora estaba fresca después de un baño y ahora caminaba muy tranquila por las calles silenciosas y no tan traficadas de su aldea, divertida al ver niños correr o madres regañar a sus esposos, mas su felicidad no pudo ser completa pues estaba exactamente en la plaza de la adlea mientras veía como algunas personas se detenían para mirar el frondoso árbol que tenia su característico color de cabello, algo frio recorrió su espalda, al imaginar lo peor.

--pero no puede ser yo estoy divagando yo destrui aquel papel ayer y …y --- decía mientras caminaba a paso desidido aunque con un poco de miedo su mirada no dejaba aquel punto en el tronco de el árbol rosado, y después un ensordecedor grito aparto a todo aquel que miraba la convocatoria.

-¡no!, de nuevo…de nuevo—sakura abri los ojos a mas no poder y diviso desde aquel punto que todos los arboles de los que habia destruido la convocatoria, tenían de nuevo, en el mismo lugar aquel horror.

--yo…yo…debo… ¡debo quitarlos de nuevo!—otra ves su grito alejo todo signo de vida, incluidos a los propios shinobis que leían la convocatoia segundos antes, miraban a sakura consternados tras

Vislumbrar a sakura tomandose la cabeza tratando de contener la furia, la locura que la inundaba.

--eso no te lo esperabas verdad sakura—dijo la Hokague desde su torre mirando como su alumna se ponía en marcha de nuevo.

--hicieron un buen trabajo al decirme la situación, sakura no se saldrá con la suya, no mientras sea mi orden…es por su bien.—decía Tsunade a otro shinobi que la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza mientras que el otro no tenia intensión de mirar a ninguno de los otros.

--no se detendrá—finalizo al ver la cara de tusnade, satisfacción pura.

--pues, supongo que será la guerra.— sentencio Tsunade.

Cuanto tiempo habia pasado mientras sakura habia vagado felizmente sin enterarse de que la convocatoria estaba de nuevo en los mismo lugares que habia quitado ella misma, ¿cuantos shinobis pudieron haberla visto?.

Pues bien sakura ya corria de nuevo a todo lugar que recordaba machacando con furia las convocatorias que ahora parecían mas grandes y atraían a cualquiera sin chistar.

--esto…esto es la guerra Tsunade shisou—se dijo mientras corria ya sabia quien podría se quien dio la orden , pero ahora se preguntaba ¿quien demonios le dijo?, ¿quien demonios los puso de nuevo?

_Quien quiera que haya sido sufrirá las consecuencias, espero que no sea tarde y nadie mas lo vea_

Ese pensamiento seguía vigente en la mente de la kunoichi mientras espantaba a todos los que osaban ver o leer su papelote, su vergüenza, después solo lo quemaba, sencillo pero aun faltaban muchos, muchos mas.

Dia 3

Exactamente igula, sakura se levantaba temprano para tratar de descubir quien era la persona que se atrevía a poner ese papel de nuevo, pasaba todo el dia quitando los malditos papeles, apenas tenia tiempo de comer, desayunar o cenar, tampoco se detenia al ver a Naruto, sai o yamato, no saludaba a sus amigos, kiba la habia seguido mas no le dio alcanze y lo que mas asustaba a todos era que ni ino con su "hola frentona", "frentesota ¿que haces por aca?" "hey frente de marquesina.." no eso no la detenia.

Dia 4

Sin cambios, solo una sakura menos pasiente con mas ojeras y mucha, pero mucha furia contenida.

Dia 5

Sakura corria, se tropezaba, y volvia a correr sin duda alguna ese era un horror andante apenas se paraba adescanzar mientras se topaba de nuevo con una convocatoria destruida entre sus manos, la furia se contemplaba en sus ojos, color jade que al ver una convocatoria se tornaban color sangre dignos de cualquier uchiha.

--¿quien?, ¿quien?, ¿quien vuelve este suplicio aun peor?, ¿quien vuelve a pegar estos papeles?—gritaba mientras caia de rodillas en el bosque, que fue su ultima parada.

--creo que se esta pasando un poco Tsunade sama…-- dijo un shinobi con una gotita en la frente.

-- esta ves coincido no se detiene, y no creo que lo haga, además se ve peor cada dia.—dijo el otro mas calmado.

--si, lo se, muchos de sus compañeros me han venido a preguntar si tiene una misión y me reclaman, pero… eso no cambia nada, es por su bien.—les contesto la quinta Hokague.

-- si pero hasta Naruto y lee han dicho que se retiraban por que no querían ver a sakura asi, eso no es para conciderlo, ¿no cree?—la gotita en su cabeza se vovio mas grande y en su desesperación solamente desapareció con la imponente mirada de su Hokague.

Dia 5

Sin cambios, solo mas y mas cansancio

Dia 6

Por primera ves en la semana sakura se quedo dormida hasta el ocaso, daba igual iba aparecer al dia siguiente, se levanto de su casa murmurando palabras inpredesibles y comio mas que nartu aqulla ves en ichikaru.

Mientras caminaba pesadamente quitaba cualquier convocatoria que se encotraba, pero la situación empeoro con el encuentro de sus compañeros, sai, yamato, Naruto. En el mismo ichikaru la miraban perplejos,

--sakura chan— dijo el rubio muy animado al verla, algo asombrado pero igual feliz, almenos sakura comia de nuevo.

--fe...sakura…san—decía sai cambiando rápidamente las palabras que usaría para dedicarlas a su compañera.

-- sakura…sakura deberías hablar con Tsunade—dijo por ultimo yamato con voz queda mirando de reojo a los otros dos esperando un golpe.

--¡Deberías hablar con tusnade!, ja, por favor ustedes fueron los que me metieron en esto, acaso no saben que a Tsunade sama, borracha nada, nada ¡cambia su opinión!—

Sakura los habia mirado tan dolida que Naruto se puso a sollozar en cuanto se habia esfumado, sai no reia y yamato tenia una gota en la sien, si eso era malo muy malo.

--¡nunca debimos haber hablado!.—solto Naruto.

Dia 7 y ultimo

Con ganas o no sakura habia logrado acabar con todos los papeles el dia anterior pero este, este ultimo dia parecía darle una oportunidad, su conciencia se lo decía y pod lo mismo se callo de la cama como a eso de las 3 de la madrugada, hay lo descubrió, de nuevo no una, sino dos personas pegaban de nuevo los papeles con la misma agilidad que ella los quitaba y destruía, loa habia seguido y ya tenia dos horas en espera de ver su cara, mas nunca tubo suerte al menos de ne ver la cara, pero eso si, las voces las conocía muy bien, demasiado, y lo qe escucho no le agrado mucho, todo lo contrario la habia herido mas aun que su equipo con Naruto, sai y yamato al comenzar todo.

--¿es que de nuevo debemos de poner esta estupides?—dijo el primero, si esa voz era conocida, cruel como siempre, lejana como siempre.

--no te quejes sigue trabajando—dijo otro, eso la impacto, esa voz, tan conocida, tan gentil, tan distante.

--pero ¿que no entiende que por mas convocatorias pasara lo mismo?—dijo este que al parecer era la voz fría de sasuke, si no se equivocaba.

--si pero es una misión, no nos importa lo demás—_esta voz, no no, no puede ser, Kakashi siempre me ha tratado bien, siempre se ha preocupado y ahora ¿no le importa, mientras que cumpla su misión?_

_--_ además sasuke, con la actitud de sakura digo, tu crees que… bueno es que es…muy ruda, todos los shinobis que ha espantado, no creo que den lucha.—dijo el peliplata algo confuso y un poco molesto con la actitud del otro, pero estaba por decir algo mas que sasuke impidió.

--claro, con esa actitud, y fuerza bruta, esos enojos, nadie querria salir con ella, no se por que se preocupa por destruir la convocatoria, debería sentirse con suerte de que alguien se apunte.—

Dijo con molestia y desden el portador del Sharingan pegando de nuevo una convocatoria en aquel árbol rosa.

--sasuke, no , digas esas cosas, sakura es bonita, y si seria difícil pero..—de nuevo lo corto

--no la verdad es una molestia como siempre, por mas bonita que sea nunca dejara de tener esa actitud de niña tonta con su mal humor por nada, sino mire al idiota de Naruto por mas golpes que le de este sigue insistiendo seguro lo dejo idiota con tanto coscorrón, eso es molesto.—

--sasuke no te permito que hables asi, ¡sakura es una muy buena persona, y kunoichi!—dijo Kakashi sorpendiendose de el mismo y ganándose una mirada de confucion de su acompañante.

--a lo se , es broma, si es bonita y es muy buena en lo que hace, pero me molesta que por solo un papel se descuide.—dijo al final con una media sonrisa, pero sakura no escucho eso,habia desaparecido desde que el Sensei solo decía que seria difícil una cita.

Ahora se encontraba acurrucada en su dormitorio en su cama, y aunque lo intento sus lagrimas habían corrido en su cara.

Esas palabras si le dolieron, pero no pudo preguntarse lo mismo, siempre alejaba a todo el que se le acercaba con intensiones de noviazgo o amor, ¿por que querrian salir con ella?

La puerta de su alcoba se abrió de golpe y entro Naruto, este se habia quedado parado en la puerta sin saber que decir, estaba abrumado por lo del dia anterior pero antes de que pudiera hablar sakura lo tenia abrazodo y sollozaba en su pecho, lo único que escucho sakura era un débil, lo siento qye habia salido de los labios del rubio.

Después de un momento sakura fue la que se disculpo.

--yo fui injusta con ustedes, yo soy la que debe pedir perdón , no tu, perdón ustedes solo estaban preocupados, asi como shisou, que …aunque su idea es loca, estoy segura que…lo hace por que se preocupa—sakura se separo de Naruto y aunque ya no lloraba tenia los ojos rojos., lo miro con ojos de interrogación.

--naruto, ¿por que? quieres, ¿por que quieres salir conmigo? ¿por que te apuntaste en la convocatoria?—Naruto la miro algo dudoso pero pronto sonrio para contestarle.

--por que sakura chan es muy bonita, es mi mejor amiga, y es una buena persona, linda y sincera, siempre quize salir contigo y ahora se dio la oportunidad, pero no te preocupes si tu quieres hare que la vieja me quite, lee dice lo mismo.—termino mas la mirada de sakura seguía siendo de interrogación.

--pero, ¿por que?' eso no es cierto soy mala contigo, siempre te pego estoy segura que nadie quiere salir conmigo, no se por que….sabes estos días me la pasaba buscando las convocatorias quitándolas y destrullendolas, pero, ahora que lo pienso ¿por que querria saliar alguien conmigo?-

Naruto y sakura ya estaban sentados en la cama hablando tranquilamente, esta vez Naruto fue el sorprendido de las palabras de la pelirosa.

--no sakura, si piensan eso es por que no te conocen, yo quiero salir contigo por que, te conozco y se que eres especial, las personas que no te conocen solo hablan por eso, sakura eres tu la que puede cambiar tus propias palabras, cambia esa opinión.—

Sakura sonrio y miro a Naruto con ternura y asombro, ahora lo sabia, que se lleve las palabras tanto su Sensei y sasuke que se las traguen, por que ella, sakura Haruno, les demostraría que no es una molestia y que no huyen de ella, o no, sakura saldrá con todo aquel que se apunte, y asi los tratara bien y demostrara que es especial, como el mismo Naruto le dijo.

Los dos salieron de la casa de sakura, estaban mas animados y el dia les daba la bienvenida, ahora sakura se preguntaba por que gasto tanto esfuerzo, en algo que podría disfrutar.

Mientras caminaba se encontraron a sai y yamato que se dirihian a una misión, y a los que sakura les pidió perdón por su comprotamiento y les dedico un beso de despedida.

--feita, espero que no te moleste pero… pues taichou y yo nos apuntamos a la convocatoria por que pues..—decía el palido con su sonrisa habitual deteniéndose en cada facción de la pelirosa.

-- pensamos que como no querías vernos esa seria la única ves que te podíamos perdir disculpas pero si no…-- yamato paro de golpe con el beso de sakura en la mejilla, y se asombro aun mas con sus palabras.

--no importa, muchas gacias por pensar de esa manera, sere yo quien los cuide y les pida perdón en la cita—se despidió de ellos y les deseo buena suerte.

Mas el paisaje no fue muy alentador para una visión algo acomplejada fuera de la oficina de la Hokague, el compañero frio, sasuke uchia por fin habalba después de un breve silencio.

--parece que desistió—

--mejor asi—constesto la quinta al uchia posando la mirada en el peliplata que miraba el cielo por su ventana.

Ya caída la tarde sakura regresaba a su casa sola, después de dejar a Naruto en ichikaru,mientras caminaba saludaba con felicidad a las personas que se topaba, muchos amigos, demasiados.

_Nunca pensé en mis amigos, una cita con ellos, claro en caso de que se apuntaran ,seria agradable seria como una salida amistosa._

--¡frentuda! Hey sakura me acabo de enterar ahora comprendo ¡por que actuabas asi antes!, pero si es super, pordras salir ¡con quien sea!—decía ino con la convocatoria que tanto deseo triturar, leyendo cada palabra que estaba plasmada.

--si claro, bueno ya lo pensé y tienes razón, podre salir con quien sea, pero que se apunte, si es que s e apunta—contesto sakura después de que ino termino la lectura, estaba acompañada por y hinata.

--pero que dices hay miles que se mueren por salir contigo, ¡como gemma!—dijo ten-ten emocionada, despue se unió hinata

--ademas eres muy bonita, Naruto seguro que – sakura la corto por que sabia que era doloroso pára la ojo perla.

--si me lo dijo pero será de amistad, el mismo lo dijo es solo mi amigo.—la acompañaron a su casa divertidas pensando en cada persona que se apuntaría.

Cuando estuvo sola frente a la puerta de su casa sintió una presencia conocida, estab furiosa con esos dos pero seria mejor no decir nada, pues asi se tragarían sus palabras de la mejor manera.

--¡yo!—saludo con una mano en alto.

--kakashi Sensei, sasuke, ¿que hacen por aquí?—dijo sakura mirando a los dos, sasuke igula solo hizo un movimiento, breve movimiento con la cabeza en señal de saludo ( bien un oscar por mi actuación)

--bueno pues nos dimos cuenta de que ya no quitas la convocatorias, y es el ultimo dia, seguro que ya las vieron muchas personas—dijo Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo, algo extrañado del cambio de actitud de sakura.

--kakashi Sensei, ¿sasuke y tu eran los que pegaban de nuevo esos papeles?---si sakura sabe actuar tan bien que le creo todo, hasta yo.

--lo siento , pero nos diste mucha lucha—dijo el Sensei mirándola directamente a los ojos,( se pregunataran como paso desapersivida sakura ante Kakashi y sakura, pues es ¡super! ¡Un ambu!.)

--si parece que te rendiste, y a tan solo un dia—dijo sasuke por primera ves cosa que no le agrado a sakura por lo que solo se limito a decir la verdad, la dulce verdad.

--si, pero es que lo pensé mejor, no estaría mal salir con unos cuantos, y pasarla bien, puedo disfrutar.—¡!!!!bien por saku!!!!, punto, mientras sasuke y Kakashi cer0!.

La respuesta los dejo algo atonitos.

--me han dicho que se apuntaron muchos que realmente conozco, la verdad creo que no será malo, me llevo bien con sai—¡puñetazo para sasuke!, comete esa.

--tambien con yamato y gemma—¡patada voladora para Kakashi!, por no ser mas rápido.

--ademas me encontré con kiba y neji, Tsunade les pidió que participaran , al principio me sentí mal por que seria un favor tonto y si no quieren , pero ellos me dijeron que no era problema que seria buena experiencia y que les gustaría esta en una cita conmigo, ¡que mejor que pasarla bien con amigos!—sentencio sakura dejando a dos estatuas frente a ella, claro, un poco disimuladas pero aun asi se noto lo sorprendido, y esto lo supo después de las palabras de kakashi

-- eso si fue un reto ir en contra de la Hokague y con ustedes ahora entiendo por que sufria tanto—río un poco al recordarse ella misma, si lo pensaba mejor estaba mejor asi, no sufriría, tendría que disfrutarlo

_Tal vez me inscriba_ pensó sasuke, solo pensó claro, pero eso si, sakura, la perdidamente enamorada de el ahora saliendo con todos,menoes el seria un chiste.

_--No te aflijas Sakura ya que no pudiste contra la Hokague y sus convocatorias, me inscribiré para que no sufras mucho, al menos te ríes conmigo ¿no?—_dijo Kakashi dejando a sasuke algo helado tras sus palabras y a sakura aun mas feliz, pues esa seria una buena, muy buena represaría.

Además Kakashi era bueno con el, cuando no recordaba sus palabras.

gracias a los reviews de todos

arigato ahora si no les molesta dejemne les digo que los reviews son vida

no me maten!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mis citas con los shinobis **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**¡Dios! Hoy comienza mi sufrimiento…digo es lee ¿no?**_

_**OK aquí debo agradecer a quienes me han apoyado, especialmente a euni y **_

_**Muchas gracias ¡amigas! Las quiero un montón**_

_**Aclaraciones de la lectura**_

_**¡Hola!—**_sakura, la metida. Bueno sabrán que coopero con saku y bueno no puedo evitar que de su punto de vista mi amiga**…es cierto lo saben… **si, bueno es como mi inner.

Hola: narración

--Hola—personajes hablando

_Hola: _personajes pensando_._

Todo había pasado muy rápido este día soleado y con un resplandor descomunal, encandilaba a una rubia de ojos miel, al vislumbrar una hoja importante para ella…**mas bien llamada convocatoria**, te olvidas jess, si pero calla que le quitas el suspenso…**OK ¡gomen!.**

Apenas una sola semana, siete días, y contando el esfuerzo de sakura por quitar las convocatorias

Solamente, un solo día, un solo día, en el que había estado pegada la maldita hoja suplicio…**como la llamamos…**

Había bastado para que la hokague abriera los ojos como platos, y pegara un grito de susto, ahora se lamentaba por su alumna y se culpaba por lo que había echo.

Nada más y nada menos que un suplicio, si era verdad.

Puesto que en primer punto, había aproximadamente 20 shinobis inscritos entre los cuales le resultaron descabellados y algo absurdo, ahora sabía que había echo muy mal al no poner restricciones.

Segundo, pues estaba nada más y nada menos que jiraya, gemma, ibiki, y unos cuantos que no se atrevía a pronunciar, no más bien a creer. Estaba pérdida que le iba a decir a sakura, en un momento entraría por la puerta para obedecer instrucciones que ni la misma Hokague… **que las ordeno…** podía detener, estaba hecho.

--pero… ¡esto es el colmo!, cuando, cuando los encuentre se las verán conmigo…_aunque no puedo hacer nada, este maldito sake… o y mi bocota llena de sake…sake, se me antoja…no, no, que estoy pensando, ¡estos nombres no pueden ser ciertos!… mande a sakura al matadero, ¡no me volverá a dirigir la palabra!, ¡no me respetara mas!---_

Pensaba la quinta mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza contra su escritorio y releía una y otra ves aquella hoja, ese pergamino implacable lleno de sus grandes ordenes…**si es con ironía, sarcasmo puro, si no fuera por que veo como relee y relee la hoja esperando que los nombre desaparezcan, como si fueran hacerlo, me encantaría mostrarle mi gratitud…**

Saku, saku….que se le va a hacer.

Sin mas el momento llego sakura entro por aquella puerta recién pintada color perlado que iluminaba algo la oficina naranja, se adelanto frente a su maestra y con una rara, incomprensible paciencia y seriedad le pregunto amablemente que pasaría con ella…**no, es verdad, no soy enojona todo el tiempo, cambie, pregunten a cualquiera, ¡de veras!...**

---tsunade… sama—OH, no, primer señal de alerta seriedad--- quisiera saber que es lo que tengo que hacer este día, quien será la persona con la que saldré. —segunda llamada, alerta máxima paciencia.

Dijo la misma chica pelirosa que todos conocemos con el nombre de sakura con todo un papel de neji puesto encima… **¡hasta me incline!**

**---**sa…sakura, que bueno que estas aquí mira, este, solo tienes que…bueno no te parece un lindo día para salir, es…herm…hermoso—la pobre Tsunade sama, no sabia que inventar al darse cuenta de su error**… nada, no hay, no existe alguna explicación…**

**--**tsunade sama, me gustaría saber quienes son las personas con la que tendré que salir, si no le importa…--hecho, si sakura dio en el blanco y su maestra tenia un foco arriba de su cabeza.

--no no se puede, será día a día, es mas romántico ¿no crees?—esas palabras dejaron un tic en el ojo de sakura, haciendo que parpadeara mas veces de lo que un humano puede, y así su mano, sin querer, según me contó, destrozo parte de el escritorio, obvio Tsunade ni lo noto, apropósito, mas problemas, no, ya los tendría cuando le tocaran ciertas personas, ese día se encargaría de beber, para que shizune recibiera la paliza.

Sakura no tenia que enterarse de unas ves, la Hokague se aplaudió mentalmente claro, se le ocurrió de último momento.

--si…si Tsunade, ahora…me dirá quien es la primera…victima. —dijo lo ultimo con un susurro que no escucho la maestra, aunque le pareció que se agachaba un poco. Recobro la postura y el pensamiento anterior, _¿por que no disfrutar?_

_--l_eerockleeteesperaenelcampodeentrenamiento10. —dijo tan rápido que hasta ella se pregunto si lo había dicho bien, pero sakura ya había salido, y ella había escuchado un gracias antes de que cerrara la adornada puerta perla. Sakura si entendió, además Naruto le había contado como se peleo con el por estar en primer lugar.

--así que lee gano—miro al cielo y dio un suspiro, que le tendría preparado el destino, realmente encontraría el ¿amor?

*******-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*******

--¡mi flor de cerezo!, ¡sakura hermosa!, realmente ¡estas aquí!—si bueno, no podría escapar nunca de lee, lo sabia, además quitando lo meloso de rock lee, era realmente un buen amigo, un chico lindo, cuando no decía exactamente lo que había dicho como saludo.

--rock lee, es…esto, si, y que… ¿que vamos hacer?—pregunto la chica al ver que como ella tenia su traje no pudo evitar abrir los ojos cuando lee señalo al árbol de cerezo que estaba tras el, el cual tenia una manta de picnic con una canasta y hasta botella de sake, la condujo hasta allí y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara primero.

--sakura, yo tu sabes que mi amor es como tan profundo como el océano…**pero me ahogo no se nadar…**, tan calido como el sol…**si tanto que quema**. Es como, la fuerza de mil huracanes, como...c—sakura no podía seguir escuchando a lee asi que lo mas lógico para esta situación fue, ¡el sake!

--¡lee tu no puedes tomar!, mejor guarda eso, y comamos ¿si?—el tono de sakura sonó como el de una niña chiquita caprichosa, que hasta ella se asombro, y lee por supuesto tenia lagrimas en los ojos y corazones en los mismo, el pobre comía con deleite sin poder decir que no a su flor.

--lee comes muy rápido—dijo sakura olvidando las tensiones y sonriendo sinceramente al ver feliz a lee, este le devolvió la sonrisa de nuevo no sien antes derramar lagrimas interminables y después con una pose como solo el sabe…**ah lee no es tan malo…creo…**

--la llama del amor se extiende, ¿vieron eso?, chicos, ¿lo vieron?—no debo decir nombres ¿verdad?gai estaba mas que orgulloso de su chico mientras que como todo un padre vigilaba cada movimiento tras un árbol muy lejos de allí, ¡como veía, pues vinoculares!

--si es verdad parece que sakura no es muy indiferente hacia lee—contesto tenten mirando de reojo a neji. Esperando alguna palabra pero este estaba sentado en la rama del árbol, algo aburrido, ni siquiera veía la escena aun que si levando un poco la ceja, o que hizo que tenten las levantara.

Mientras este grupo espiaba a los dos jóvenes estos parecían haber perdido el rumbo, no mas bien la cordura, ahora peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que hizo que un shinobi sonriera por lo bajo.

--lee peleas muy bien—

--no lo haces nada mal sakura, ahora se que eres la mejor—tenten alzo una ceja, gai hacia una pose, neji, neji seguía aburrido mirando las mariposas.

Pero un shinobi a lo lejos frunció el seño.

--espero que no me dejes ganar por ser yo—dijo sakura mientras pateaba a lee y este se alejaba para esquivarlo con gran agilidad, este contesto con un puñetazo directo a la cara de sakura el cual sakura detuvo a tiempo.

--por que iba a hacer eso, sakura, eres buena, y no te subestimo para nada, ganes o pierdas eso será pelea justa, por que cada uno puso lo mejor. —sakura sonrió aun mas, gai sonrio mucho mas, neji, medio sonrió así era su amigo, tenten, ya no sonrió, la mejor, ja claro. Y el shinobi apretó el tronco del árbol en el que estaba parado, después lo soltó y al parecer entendió las palabras de lee, sakura daba lo mejor y el No la subestimaba, ese, shinobi, el si lo hacia, nunca, lucho como igual con ella.

-- es bueno saber eso, por que estas por perder…ha—sakura rompió el piso, pero lee fue mas rápido, ¿cuando se quito sus pesas? Ya la tenía apresada con kunai en mano.

--si, bueno, yo creo que gane. —sonrió lee mientras que se separaba de la pelirosa que tenia el seño fruncido y lamentaba algo por lo bajo, lee se dio cuenta de eso y los nervios lo invadieron, debía ¿dejarla ganar?

--sakura perdón es que yo me deje llevar por la lucha pero eres buena, tienes gran agilidad y fuerza, y… y –

--lee, no te preocupes, tu peleaste conmigo como lo haces con todos, como igual, mi equipo no lo hace siempre son suaves, te lo agradezco. —sonrieron ampliamente.

Se tiraron al pasto suave y verdoso mientras todos los espías miraban atentos para saber que era lo siguiente que pasaba, pero todos cayeron al instante.

--tienes una fuerza bruta—dijo lee haciendo que sakura volteara sorprendida, algo confundida pero al ver que rock lee estaba mas calmado**…querrás decir normal…**

Prefirió solo sonreír.

Aquel ambiente era raro, en extremo no hablaron durante un rato cada uno de los citados miraba al cielo adivinando tal ves a que se parecían las nubes.

--sakura, tu, tu me gustas—sakura, se paro del pasto quedando sentada, tenten, casi se cae de la rama, neji volteo a ver a la pareja con su byakuyan, seguro ahora le intereso algo, gai, gai esta ves habia desaparecido, y aquel shinobi miraba esperando la respuesta de la kunoichi.

--lee, yo…pues, es que… ¡plaff!—una nube de humo aparecía frente a lee, era mas ni menos que gai, y de alguna manera Naruto se había colado con el.

--¡sakura! No tu no por que eres así con ¿el? Y ¿yo?—decía el rubio mientras se lanzaba a sakura en sollozos cosa, que impidieron ten-ten y supuestamente neji. Mientras gai comenzaba a llorar delante de un gran ocaso en la playa, donde una gran ola arremetía contra una roca, bañando la costa.

--lee, no me pude aguantar, todo esto ha sido, yo estoy orgulloso, muy orgulloso—

--que, ustedes…nos… ¿nos espiaban?—dijo sakura algo indignada mientras le decía a Naruto algo por lo bajo, tal ves maldiciones. Pero lee, lee o hablo y miro a su equipo extraño podría ser enojado o desilusionado.

--me dijeron que no se meterían, ¡es mi cita!—tomo a sakura de la mano y desapareció con ella dejando a tenten con la palabra en la boca, con un perdón que no escucho.

Lo habían arruinado, iba tan bien y su equipo lo arruino todo, sakura había pasado todo el día y toda la tarde con el, y cuando apenas se decidió a decir algo, llegaron ellos.

El shinobi se retiro en cuanto la pareja desapareció. Al parecer los seguía de cerca.

--lee, no debes enojarte, la he pasado muy bien contigo, pero es que debo ser sincera—

Dijo sakura mientras ahora caminaban por las calles oscuras de su aldea bajo el cielo azul estrellado.

--no, sakura, no lo seas, yo lo se, no me quieres como yo a ti—

--lee, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento—la pelirosa dejo caer una lagrima, no sabia por que pero, el tiempo con lee, a pesar de un día, le había cambiado su forma de verlo.

--sakura eres una gran persona, una gran amiga, pensé que serias diferente, y actuarías mal para que no me gustaras, pero eres la persona mas hermosa que he conocido, tu tienes un gran corazón.—le dijo esto secando la mejilla por la que corría la lagrima.

-- para ser sincera lee, no quería esto, digo…lo de la convocatoria…tu sabes por que… ¿por que fue todo esto?—

--me encantaría que me tuvieras la confianza como para que me lo contaras, me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere de la convocatoria—dijo algo tonto con su mano en la nuca.

--fue por que mate, a un ninja espía…lo mate con…-- sakura bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada, si Tsunade había pensado mal de ella por matar ¿que pensaría lee?

--solo eso, pero somos shinobis, eso esta en nuestro repertorio aunque no queramos, sakura no entiendo por que la quinta se preocupa, yo se y confió en ti como para meter mis manos al fuego y decir que lo hiciste por un bien, esta loca—dijo lo ultimo en un susurro para sakura.

--si bueno gracias, es lo mismo que digo, jajá jajá, ---se rasco la cabeza tal como su Sensei—lee eres una gran persona, lamento mucho no poder corresponderte.

--yo… solo se que siempre estaré para cuando quieras…sakura—lee tomo su mano y de nuevo desapareció, el shinobi también.

Las estrellas brillaban al máximo y la luna estaba tan blanca como la nieve, tanto que su esplendor iluminaba a las dos figuras que estaban sentadas en el techo de una casa algo vieja pero extrañamente cómoda.

--sakura, me la pase muy bien contigo fue mi sueño echo realidad, y solo quiero que termine con una sonrisa tuya—

Lee era meloso, realmente meloso, romántico, excéntrico, y extraño, demasiado, pero era lee, la persona que la apoyaba en cualquier momento.

--esto es hermoso, muchas gracias—sorprendiendo a el cejas encrespadas sakura se acerco a el posando sus labios en su mejilla mientras que este se ponía color tomate al sentir el ligero roce de ella.

--se que puedo contar contigo—se separon de la mejilla y miro las estrellas mientras lee seguía inmerso en su pensamiento, donde el era besado nuevamente.

--esta cita, fue inesperada, tengo mas por delante, pero si me comprenden como tu, se, que no tengo por que preocuparme—

El shinobi quedo sorprendido con la escena y sobre todo por las palabras de la kunoichi, seria mejor vigilarla mas de cerca, pues no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar.

Mientras tanto los sollozos de gay Sensei se escuchaban por toda la oficina de la Hokague consiguiendo así, a una borracha malhumorada aceptando su petición,

Una cita con sakura Haruno.

______________________________________________________----

hola

a todos y muchas gracias por el apoyo, y bueno ahora vemos que aunque no fue empalagoso, sakura se dio cuenta de que lee no es como esperaba, ahora se entienden mucho mas y quedaron como muy buenos amigos, pues tranto

asi que

sakura le conto el por que de esto, espero que les gustara dejen sus comentarios.

ok?

RECUERDEN QUE UN REVIEW ES EL AIRE QUE NECESITO PARA VIVIR Y FRANCAMENTE ESTOY ALGO AZUL....


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mis citas con los shinobis **_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Sentimientos…yo nunca creí…ahora eres mas…**_

_**Mucho más importante para mí.**_

_**Aclaraciones de la lectura**_

_**¡Hola!—**_sakura, la metida. Bueno sabrán que coopero con saku y bueno no puedo evitar que de su punto de vista mi amiga**…es cierto lo saben… **si, bueno es como mi inner.

Hola: narración

--Hola—personajes hablando

El sol anunciaba su llegada con gruesos rayos filtrándose por la ventana, el crista era grueso pero eso no impedía que esos rayos calaran su calor a los ojos, bien, era ya de mañana y para ser sincera sakura no estaba mal, de un momento a otro y sobre todo por lo que vivió con lee, sus pensamientos y hasta sus sentimientos hacia la convocatoria había cambiado _**tiene razón tengo que ser fuerte y disfrutar cada cita**_.

Sabia que nunca lo había pedido, pero después de las palabras que les escucho a sus llamados compañeros, sobre la idea, decidió disfrutarlo, por una parte sasuke tenia razón, quien era ella para quejarse, después de todo le estaban dando demasiados halagos al inscribirse, sea por lo que fuera, debía de agradecer el gesto y si resultaban como lee, no estaba tan mal.

Se levanto con su pijama, y tras un baño de agua caliente algo largo se vistió como de costumbre, aunque se arreglo el pelo rosa de más, dejándolo en una cola para que no le estorbara el pelo. Su uniforme se veía mejor que nunca, tal ves imaginaciones suyas, pero daba paso a un buen cuerpo, largas piernas y torso, además de un buen pecho, no muy grande, no muy pequeño.

Asi, se dispuso a salir de su casa con el sigilo de una verdadera kunoichi para no despertar a sus compañeros, mas a solo movimiento de la manija una voz conocida la hizo estremecerse y los escalofríos pasaron por la espina dorsal_**, ¡demonios!, no saben cuanto me aguante de !gritar¡**_

--sakura es muy temprano, ¿que haces despierta?—pregunto Kakashi con su habitual tono despreocupado, totalmente listo para salir al igual que ella.

--Kakashi sen… digo…bueno me asustaste, y como sabes pues tengo que ir a mi otra cita, quería desayunar primero, y la verdad no quería despertarlos.

--tienes suerte sakura…yo salía exactamente a desayunar, ¿quieres acompañarme?—Kakashi se sorprendió que sakura dejara a medias el sensei, pero se escuchaba muy bien que le hablara como igual.

--si no es molestia, creo que si muchas gracias Kakashi—le dedico una sonrisa, aun que aun sentía algo las palabras agradecía todo lo que hacia por ella, fueran o no ordenes, Kakashi tenia algo especial, no podía estar enojada mucho tiempo con el.

Mientras terminaban el desayuno muy temprano el sol no dejaba su brillo despampanante y las nubes jugueteaban entre el cielo haciendo diversas formas y figuras, el viento no era fuerte pero aun asi acariciaba con lentitud el rosado cabello de sakura haciendo que volara en varias direcciones y sus mechones, volaran entre ella con una simplicidad exquisita.

--como te siente con esta misión/convocatoria que tsunade hizo especialmente para ¿ti? De nuevo Kakashi recordándole varios pensamientos y frases que ya no quería recordar, como tenia ese don de echar a perder los buenos momentos con su bocota, para colmo no la podía ver para darle una buena paliza, _**¡sensei bakka que tengo!**_( dejalo en paz, se preocupa por ti).

Mas sin embargo sakura no evadió la pregunta, y desde muy en el fondo de su corazón le contesto mirándolo a los ojos, bueno al ojo.

--me siento extraña, pero creo que me permite conocer a fondo a personas que valen la pena, lee por ejemplo, creo que lo valoro muchísimo desde ayer, el me valora y me respeta por lo que soy, tal ves no fue buena idea de tsunade, o no al principio pero debo de sentirme bien, ya que descubrí que hay personas a quienes le importo, y eso, no tiene precio…Kakashi, me siento extraña, pero los cambios son buenos, conocer a personas también, no puedo estar esperando siempre sin actuar—

--y ¿sabes quien es tu cita hoy?—antes de preguntar Kakashi había escuchado cada palabra atentamente, y siendo sincero estaba contrariado, le gustaba, y no, era extraño pero como siempre el, no mostraba sentimiento en su rostro, que de por si estaba tapado como siempre.

--no, lo veré pronto, espero que esta cita sea linda—fantaseo un poco—aun que insisto en que los motivos de tsunade para esto son algo excéntricos, yo sigo siendo yo a pesar de lo que hice…--

--¿sakura que hiciste exactamente?—dudo pero tenia que preguntarlo no lo sabia del todo el sensei estaba preocupado por los cambios que sakura experimentaba sobre todo esa paz, y tranquilidad que irradiaba.

--lo siento, tengo que irme, ya es hora apenas llego a tiempo, Kakashi luego platicamos—corrió con sus fuerzas era tarde y no quería a se sensei enojada_**, aun que no tendría por que estarlo ella me metió en este lio de un principio**_ (pero sigues bajo su tutela y sus ordenes)

Llego a la torre, a la oficina, pero nada, solo encontró una nota que decía algo como:

Tu cita te espera en el campo de entrenamiento 10, el que esta junto al lago.

Sakura solo pudo apretar el puño mientras lo subía lentamente—ni siquiera da la cara, es…ya, me voy no necesito enojarme.

…………..

La comida, perfecto, estaba servida y lista, el mantel estaba en su lugar.

Las rosas, las bancas, las nieves y algunos dulces más esperaban por ser devorados, tenía todo listo, y al parecer la vida, y el tiempo le favorecían.

Rameen, si mas y mas rameen, bueno le encantaba, mientras contaba una por una todas la cosas que llevaba acomodando naruto recordó algo importante, si eso no tenia que olvidársele por ningún motivo.

--etto…por qui estaba...Si... aquí, la carta, la carta. Vamos, vamos.

¡Aquí estas!—brinco en cuanto tubo en sus manos un pedazo de papel bien cuidado, que tenia pequeñas letras con un nombre, si claro, era para sakura, su color rosa evidenciaba algo, y sus adornos hacían juego con la chica, naruto la sostuvo en sus manos para después depositarla en la pequeña cajita a su lado, sakura ya venia.

…….

Se quedo helada al reconocer a su siguiente cita, mucho peor aun al ver el fantástico ambiente que había creado, un toldo árabe se alzaba frente a ella, y bajo este un pequeño mantel tenia sobre el mucha comida, bueno era naruto, que esperaría de el.

--¡sakura chan! Ya estas aquí, este…bueno siéntate como es nuestra cita yo te atenderé en lo que quieras—decía el rubio tomándola de la mano y encaminándola a su lugar, sakura, bueno sakura estaba en shock.

--naruto…-- naruto no la dejo continuar, aun que parecía que eran las únicas palabras que salían de sus labios.

--no te preocupes sakura, no te sientas mal siempre he querido una cita contigo pero no quiero que estés incomoda, si algo te molesta dímelo—esto despertó a la chica, quien era ella para decir que no, el le demostraba que la quería, siempre lo había echo, además antes lo había tratado muy mal, y nunca tubo el tiempo de agradecerle, este era el momento, naruto siempre fue su protector, y su mejor amigo, la ayudo con sasuke, fue su apoyo y ahora ella lo haría sentir bien, y le demostraría que ella también lo quería como un verdadero amigo, y que lo apreciaba y agradecía todo lo que había echo en los momentos mas difíciles.

--no esta muy bien naruto, que te parece si disfrutamos estos momentos juntos. —le sonrió, era la sonrisa mal linda que naruto había visto, y era muy sincera, era su día, realmente el día, el tiempo y todo estaba a su favor.

Comieron juntos, rieron juntos se divirtieron jugando en el lago y aventando agua hasta quedar empapados como dos niños pequeños, y hasta practicaron algo de sus técnicas juntos hasta caer en el pasto para mirar al cielo y descubrir la cantidad de figuras que una nube podía tener, y la imaginación que debía desarrollar sakura para ver lo mismo que naruto.

Se había divertido, no se estaba divirtiendo como nunca en su vida, y con alguien que siempre pensó muy fastidioso a pesar de ser buen amigo. Naruto era muy dulce y tierno, lo quería mucho pero…

--sakura, tengo algo que decirte…-- los pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del rubio que se alzaba para quedar sentado en el pasto el sol descendía haciendo que el cielo se tornada rosa con resplandor naranja, el lago asimilaba su color y algunas esferitas de luz se colaban entre las aguas para que también el césped donde estaban sentados también brillara con los rayos del la estrella solar.

Sakura se tenso al escuchar la seriedad con la que su compañero hablaba, y mas a lo lejos dos figuras miraban desde lados opuestos la escena, era sorprendente, ese rubio estaba muy cerca, cada uno de los hombres arrastro la mirada y la enfoco lo mas que pudo mientras que uno partía un tronco con su mano, parecía enojado, y todo solo se limitaba a mirar algo desconcertado, pero sucedía, naruto se levantaba y sacaba algo de su bolsillo, un papel rosado que le entregaba a la chica de cabello rosado, que solo se limitaba a mirarlo, después tomo la carta.

--sakura no hables, no me digas nada, tu sabes que es lo que yo siento por ti, pero quiero que escuches lo que te escribí, es especialmente para ti, por favor, no me digas nada hasta que termine de leerla—sakura asintió con la cabeza aun sentada en el pasto con la ropa húmeda, dejándose llevar por el momento, naruto tenia todo el derecho a decir lo que el quisiera y ella tenía la obligación de escucharlo, asi lo sentía, y asi se preparaba.

Lentamente naruto abrió la carta y con manos temblorosas la desdoblo dejándola totalmente abierta, comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Que difícil es crecer y dejarte marchar_

_ continuar con mi camino y jamás mirar atrás._

_El tener que comprender que eso era lo mejor, pues eran tus deseos_

_ el anhelo de tu corazón lo buscaste tanto tiempo que ya no podía importar _

_si por dentro me consumía la idea de no poder llegar, pero_

_El tiempo al fin a llegado y ahora debes marchar_

_sin embargo mi alma se encuentra doblegándose de dolor, gritándome en silencio y_

_Desgarrándome la voz poco a poco mis lagrimas que comenzaron como un chispar se han tornado cascadas que van formando un mar_

_Pero aunque muera de dolor y de tristeza al verte partir luchare contra el impulso de suplicar que te quedes junto a mí._

_Estando en pie junto al umbral por donde has de caminar estaré intentando _

_madurar para por fin poder lograr pronunciar sinceramente esa triste palabra que_

_ mi alma decidió callar mientras te miro lentamente sin importar que dentro de tu elección implicaba dejarme atrás._

_Ahora me doy cuenta, y no sabes la alegría que me da, pues las palabras correctas no eran de pesar._

_En tu alma como en la mía nos une la necesidad , tu eres una parte, mas no mi otra mitad_

_ esa locura que llegue por fin aclarar me ha dado la fuerza para poderte encontrar_

_mucho tiempo te mi corazón te creyó algo mas, pero en mi madurez he logrado encontrar que como yo, tu ya tienes alguien mas_

_ que la envoltura de mi corazón era solo una ilusión y nunca me dejaste, fui yo el que se adelanto mas_

_ tu sufriste como yo, pero no igual, nunca había entendido la herida que no se había de cerrar_

_ ya he cambiado, soy alguien que puede decir que mi corazón es tuyo como el tuyo es de mi._

--sakura nunca me dejaste atrás, fui…fui yo que me cegué y te deje de contemplar…tu sufriste…y…-- había terminado su carta, era simplemente la verdad, sakura había comenzado a sollozar tan solo unos instantes en que naruto había iniciado y aun continuaban las cristalinas gotas cayendo, al igual que iniciaban las de naruto, un instante solo uno nada mas y sakura callo el llanto con un beso,

Un beso en los labios de naruto que los hizo abrirse a la realidad.

--perdón, yo...yo no sabia lo que sentías, lo que sentiste todo este tiempo naruto…perdón.—naruto aun sentía el beso latente en sus labios, pero lo entendía como lo decía en su carta, tanto como el, sakura tenia alguien a quien quería, no sabia quien pero sabia que el no la quería mas que como una hermana.

--sakura chan, te amo, te amo como una verdadera amiga, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero se que no eres para mi, y aunque suene extraño se que no soy para ti. —sakura se abrazo fuerte de naruto mientras dos miradas expectante veían con recelo la escena, no era tiempo, no.

--naruto te amo, te amo como un verdadero amigo y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, la persona en quien mas confió y daría mi vida por ti, y se que tienes alguien que te ama como mucho mas que un amigo, sabes, ambos somos despistados, nunca nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos reales por otras personas—seguían abrasados, acurrucados unos sobre el otro disfrutando el cariño que se expresaba sin ningún miedo, uno tan puro como la amistad.

--naruto, se que me matara, pero ya que se algo que te cambiaria la vida, debo decirlo, hinata, hinata siempre te ha amado, le gustas muchísimo, y por alguna razón siento que ella es la persona para ti—

--¿que dieses? Sakura chan ¿estas segura?—la joven asintió con fiereza.

--si, ella te ama, desde que te conoció. —

--sakura, yo, creo que debo acercarme …un poco…por que …me siento muy nervioso cuando estoy con ella…-- y en ese instante naruto hizo un gesto peculiar con los dedos, al igual que hinata lo hace siempre, si, esos dos, era el uno para el otro.

--naruto, quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas importante para mi, siempre me apoyaste y estuviste en todo momento conmigo nunca digas que no fue asi. Te quiero mucho, aun que seas, despistado, un tonto y algo ingenuo eres la persona mas maravillosa que conocí. —

--sakura, gracias a ti madure, soy mejor persona, yo te debo mas a ti, espero que encuentres a la persona ideal, espero que como yo estuve enamorado de ti antes, aun que fuera fantasía o algo, espero que tu te enamores asi de alguien que te valore alguien ideal para ti.

Se tumbaron al pasto de nuevo, más bien sakura tumbo a naruto después de darle un gran abrazo, comenzaron a reír con ganas.

--hinata es bonita—dejo naruto entre risas mientras sakura lo miraba con unos ojos picaros, la noche llegaba y con ella la oscuridad y la luna daban un aspecto ensoñador con el pasto y las copas de los arboles plateados terminaba una maravillosa cita, una cita entre amigos.

--si, lo es, espero que sea ella a quien ames—dijo sakura mientras miraba a naruto que asentía con la cabeza y miraba el cielo que ahora era iluminado no solo por la luna si no por varias estrellas resplandecientes.

--sakura una estrella fugaz ¡pide un deseo!—la pelirosa sintió emocionada la ver la estrella fugaz—tu también naruto. —los dos cerraron los ojos por un instante.

'_deseo que naruto llegue a ser el mejor hokague de la aldea, tal y como el quiere, deseo…que sus sueños se cumplan'_

'_deseo que sakura encuentre la felicidad, que sea muy feliz'._

_--_por cierto sakura, si el viejo ermitaño te hace algo en tu cita mañana me dices, yo lo pongo en su lugar—naruto deshizo la ilusión sin quiere pero lo hizo y allí se iban unos que otros sueños rescrebrajado**,**_** si como no seguro serán buenas citas claro, como me tratas jessi, ¿el viejo? ¡¿Por que el?!**_

--¡¿¿Que??!—la expresión de sakura cambio de un estado de shock a una cara totalmente roja y luego blanca pálido dando un grito que se expandió si no fue por toda konoha seguro si por el bosque._** Si no pregúntenle a los pajaritos, coyotes, zorros, bueno a todos los animales que salieron corriendo.**_

_**gracias por esperar **_

_**me da gusto que **_

_**naru y saku queden asi le dedico este capi **_

_**a mi mejor amiga y **_

_**compañera de clase en la normal superior de jalisco**_

_**elizabeth **_

_**esta es para ti **_

_**pues me ayudaste mucho aqui con el poem{**_

_**sayo!**_

_** y espero **_

_**review**_

_**RECUERDEN QUE EL REVIEW ES AIRE PARA MIS PULMONES**_

_**Y ESTOY AZUL!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

»

_**Capitulo 5 **_

_**Los problemas no vienen solos… pero creo que me queda bien el traje de Cupido.**_

Estaba acostado c mientras miraba por la ventana el dia que iluminaba cada vez con mas intensidad, esta semana no habría misiones, no, esta ni la próxima, se restregaba la cara, eso no ayudaría, para nada, almenos si saliera a misiones podría mantener su cabeza fría, los pajaros comenzaron a silbar haciendo que se despertara completamente aun estaba vestido, pero después de lo que escucho el dia anterior era de esperarse, bueno en realidad no.

De pronto escucho el agua caer y el sonido de una dulce y melodiosa voz, estaba loco o, ella estaba cantando?, estaba feliz?, pero no… no podía ser, se levanto y se dio cuenta que aun tenia su libro en la mano, y aun que no quería sentirse asi de desesperado y temeroso, lo volvió a recordar.

Tendrá una cita con el, y el es…es, debo intervenir, debo protegerla de algún modo, sin que se de cuenta, ese viejo libinidoso podría apovecharse…

La ducha de sakura pareció terminar mas pronto de lo que pensó en un suspiro, la puerta se cerro, no sin un—nos vemos en la cena—de sakura como despedida, la puerta se cerro.

Sakura, la cita, el viejo ermita;o, sus libros… y …y si?

--apenas me entere!, el estúpido de naruto me lo acaba de decir, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo…-- entro realmente enojado gritando a todo pulmon aprovechando que sakura había salido.

--como demonios se le ocurre? Tsunade debe hacer algo para detener esta estupides, demonios es el autor de los malditos icha-icha, la porquería que lees!, era divertido ver como sufria sakura, pero ahora parece que lo disfruta…hey te estoy hablando…dime algo con un demonio kakashi!—el grito demoledor de sasuke termino por despertar los instintos parternales ( si como no eso dice el) , los celos, los sentimietos de kakashi, estaba palido, sudoroso, y sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

--no hagas esa cara!, di algo—sasuke se apresuro a tomar el pequ;o ibro que tenia aun en la mano, lo abri muy puasadamente balbuceando algo que kakashi entendió como _que demonios lees en esto_ y después  sasuke se paralizo, su cara estaba mas palida de lo normal, y sus ojos miraban un punto fijo y subitabente chorros, cascadas de sangre salieron de su nariz, el peliplate seguía atonito ante la situación, y sasuke trataba de detener la emorragia nasal.

--sakura…sakura, ese viejo, sakura…--balbuseaba sin encontrar palabras el copininja y una mano lo desapareció de su casa mientras se escuchaba las reprimendas de sasuke.

-- como demonios lees esa porquería pornográfica, si a el maldito jiraya se le ocurre hacer algo como en el libro con sakura, lo mato, no primero lo castro y luego lo mato! Y tu…tu olvidalo,…solo ayudame—dijo sasuke con dos pedazos de rollo en cada orificio de su perfecta nariz, loco, pero no estúpido, kakashi sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

* * *

Caminaba directo a la oficina de la quinta, sabia que se arrepentiría su maestra estaba loca, borracha o solamente le gustaba hacerla sufrir, estaba claro que salir con un tipo como jiraya era, bueno no era de su agrado, después de saber que era lo que escribia en los libros, y lo que hacia para obtener inspiración, todo gracias a naruto, tenia miedo de encontrarlo antes de que llegara.

Los arboles fueron de gran ayuda con su gran tronco que lograron camuflejearla cuando vio con terror como jiraya entraba a la torre, ahora estaba perdida, y, si no aparecia? Y solamente se perdia ese dia?, tenia que hacer algo.

--si tenia que hacer algo pero, en que estaba pensando **y te lo digo a ti jess, como se te ocurre?—**sakura estaba fuera de la ventana de la oficina escuchando como hablaban( discutían) los sanin.

-- te digo que fue un malentendido como crees que dejare a sakura en tus garras!—sakura adoro a su maestra y retracto sus palabras y malos pensamientos al escucharla, pero se retracto al escuchar lo siguiente

--vamos tsunade, tu palabra es ley, además le diste permiso a gay! Por que no yo!—sakura casi cae de bruses al piso si no es por su gran control de chacra.

--eso es otra historia—dijo la rubia mirándolo con odio.

-- no, es solo que no te responsabilizas de tus actos cuando tomas demasiado, seguro estas celosa, tu alumna es una dulce, fuerte, inteligente y hermosa joven, no cabe duda que el alumno supera a su maestro—jiraya tenia valor, mira que decirle algo asi a la quinta era de valor o de locura, pero se impresiono al escuchar la voz mas franca y sincera, sin ninguna pista de su sutil…bueno ya saben.

-- que has dicho, tu eres el que crees que no te conozco eres peligroso, sabes que te conozco muy bien, desde que…-- su maestra cayo, había hablado de mas y sakura lo detecto al intante, no por nada era una gran kunoichi, y entre esos dos había algo, se aseguro con las miradas de los sanin en ese momento, y una vaga idea rondo en su cabeza, solo tenia que tener cuidado… mucho cuidado.

Un rápido jutsu y se encontraba tocando la puerta, un poco nerviosa, en ese momento las figuras masculinas que la vigilaban desde unos cuantos minutos de haber salido , se encontraban en la ventana donde hace pocos segundos estaba ella.

--pasa, se que eres tu sakura—respindio tsunade ante la llamada de sakura. Mientras pasaba jiraya aun miraba a tsunade, parecía que realmente sufria por los desplantes de tsunade y el ambiente tenso cambio a un mucho mas tenso tanto que se podía cortar como mantequilla con un cuchillo, aun si no tuviera filo y antes de que sakura abriela la boca la hikague la callo.

--lo se, sakura si no quieres esta cita, yo, hare un trato con jiraya…para que se anule.—sintio pena, jiraya tenia la mirada ensonbresida y tsunade realmente se preocupaba por ella.

--no, esta bien shissou, su palabra vale muchísimo aquí, y no por mi perderá aoutoridad, no se preocupe—comenzó a caminar hacia jiraya, parecía disfrutar la mirada sorprendida de tsunade mientras la miraba enlasar un braso al de jiraya**.- se lo merece un poquito, he sufrido bastante,( eso no es cierto, lo sabes sakura)**

Habían salido de la oficina y tanto tsunade como jiraya seguían atontados por la actitud de sakura, pero ya todo estaba echo y debía seguir su plan… asi como los sombras de los shinobis la seguían.

--que es lo que desea hacer jiraya sama—pregunto, dulce y cortésmente sakura a un jiraya desconcertado que paso de sospresa a una sobredosis de alegría que lo hizo abrazar a sakura levantándola del suelo, la pelirosa se sobresalto, pero no estaba haceindo algo malo verdad? Las sombras cayeron pesadamente al suelo una de ellas echaba espuma por la boca, y no solamente por el coraje o la sorpresa.

--sakura chan eres tan linda, nunca crei que me llamaras tan respetuosamente, casi olvidaba como se sentía esta alegría—mientras secaba sus lagrimas de alegría y sentía como una piedra pegaba en su cabeza, pero no le dio importancia, tanpoco al sonido de algo pesado cayendo.

--jiraya…sama, yo… quiero pensar que no quiere esta cita por…lo que todos los malpensados piensan, jiraya sama, se que usted es una gran persona…pero realmente me gustaría saber por que quiere una cita conmigo? Realmente solo quiere…bueno…--sakura miro a los ojos a el sanin y realmente sentía mucha curiosidad, jiraya se quedo callado y la miro a los ojos también, mientras el sol caia ante una hermosa vista de el atardecer, si, jiraya tendría problemas si tsunade se enterara y que decir de esos dos que seguían intentando y si un balde de agua cayo en jiraya, bueno, eso no fue muy astuto de su parte.

--jiraya…espere, lo puedo secar…--upps, no fue buena idea, pero lo que paso después los dejo noqueados, no se movieron mas. Y bueno jiraya, no, no tuvo una hemorragia nasal, fue tan sorprendente tener el pa;uelo de sakura rosando su rostro estba rojo, paralizado.

--listo—sakura termino de secar el rsotro de jiraya, y este se apresuro a tomar su mano y desapareció ante los atonitos ojos azules de un rubio que solo se desmayo por la sorpresa y el terror.

* * *

Despertaron en la clara e iluminada tarde, no tardaron mucho en recuperarse del susto, mucho menos con naruto gritando a sus espaldas.

--despierten ero senin se llevo a sakura, que vamos a hacer, sakura, sakura!—gritaba naruto dando veultas de un lado a otro mientras jalaba de su cabello deseperado.

* * *

Sakura apareció frente un campo de flores blancas y estaba mirando directamente a el cielo, temió un poco, no quería hablar aun le impresiono tanto estar en brasos de jiraya, que casi, le da un infarto bajo como pudo de ellos ruborizada.

--perdon, si te moleste, quería agradecer lo sincera y buena que fuiste en aquel lugar, y debo agradecerte la cita…sakura, yo bueno la verdad es que tus palabras sobre mi, es verdad, yo… yo soy muy fantaseoso, soy como dice naruto, pero nunca pensaría nada malo sobre ti, y me siento aliviado de saber que no piensas como los demás sobre mi—sakura se sintió aliviada sabia que su instinto tenia que ser verdad, no todo es lo que parece aun que paresca demasiado.

--quiero preguntarle, por que quiere una cita conmigo, no soy hermosa y dulce, y tampoco estoy…desa…bueno aunque fuera un libinidoso empedernido se que no seria su opción—dijo sakura algo abochornada bajando la cabeza.

--te equivocas eres muy linda, y me has demostrado que eres inteligente, ves mas alla de las cosas y puedes entender mas a las personas que ninguna la verdad es que aproveche esta convocatoria para pedirte un favor…es un poco vergonzoso pero…-- jiraya hablaba pausadamente con miedo y vergüenza, tal ves por que no quería que se enteraran las personas.

--lo se, un favor para conquistar a tsunade?,--penso un momento mientras jiraya la miraba atonido y se sonrojaba mientras rascaba la cabeza.—lo único que puedo hacer es decirle que lo único que tiene que hacer es decirle sus sentimientos, decirle que es lo que siente por ella, y ser muy sincero, aunque no esta de mas un ramo de rosas, unos chocolates con tequila, o tal ves una botella de sake, mire, mientras confie en usted estará seguro—el sanin la miro sorprendido—además, se nota que a tsunade shisou le gusta, aun que no esta de mas, nunca, cambiar un pocquito para complacerla.

--lo dices por mis gustos, verdad?—intuyo ciertamente. Sakura solo asintió, después volteo a ver como se elevaba la luna.—sabes, si todo sale bien te hare mi hija postisa, eres muy mona!, no dejare que te lastimen, no se;or!—dijo un jiraya con pose de gay.

--para mi no estaría mas aprender sobre sus técnicas, aun que no creo que le gane a las de mi shisou—dijo con una risita la pelirosa divertida, era extra;o conocer esa parte de jiraya, el ero senin a quien le temia algo por los rumores y veía algo acosador.

--eso estas por verlo—la tomo por la mu;eca para mostrarle algo nuevo, según el, pasaron largo rato, rato en el que jiraya, la había adoptado, rato en el que sakura le daba consejos de cómo actuar mientras ahora tres sombras paseaban entre la oscuridad desesperadamente mientras buscaban a su adorada pelirosa la encontraron justamente en la puerta de la casa, con nada menos que con el ero senin, naruto casi lo grita si no es por sasuke quien le metió el pu;o en la boca por el puro coraje, celos mas bien dicho.

no se necesito de mucho después de escuchar y ver lo que paso al momento de despedirse.

--muchisimas gracias jiraya sama, la pase muy bien—naruto se desmayo,sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y saco su pu;o de la boca de naruto y – muchas gracias aprendi varias técnicas hoy—kakashi chorreo de la nariz, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se rendía y habalndaba, y súbitamente algo termino con ellos, sakura le dio un beso, un beso, en la mejilla pero era un beso, uno de hija a padre, que nunca sabrían ese trio, no en ese momento por lo menos.

BUENO NO ESTA DEL TODO COMO ESPERE PERO NO ME DESAGRADA ESPERO

QUE LES GUSTE

Y TAMBIEN MANDEN UNOS REVIEWS NO?

PERDONEN LOS ERRORES LO HICE DE RAPIDIN


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Entre jóvenes no te metas!!!!! Bueno no al menos uno enamorado de otro…, los tríos no hacen mas que…

Demonios en que me metí!!!!!!

Y así caminaba mientras que el viento soplaba fuertemente, sus cabellos tendían a enredarse mientras el aire tormentosos se adentraba y calaba hasta los huesos, pero era así, tenia que cumplir, ya lo había decidido.

--no dejare este absurdo, concurso, si así es como debería llamarse, concurso no es mas que eso, haaaaa—divagaba la pelirosa mientras se cubría con su chaleco lo mas que podía del intenso frio, si parecía que el clima cambiaba según su animo, y después de la siguiente cita, estaba de hielo, por lo mismo parecía que esta vez nevaba o al menos el frio no se dejaba vencer.

--como se le ocurre, es solo un niño!, tsunade sama estaba realmente ebria, como… no poner ni limites de edad, ahhhhh—grito por segunda vez, mientras el intenso hulear del viento no dejaba que su voz, llegara mas de un metro.

Los arboles dejaron de moverse intensamente, el viento dejo de ser tan frio, y el sol, apareció de repente, al igual que una persona frente a ella, siempre característico, chico importante y muy veraz.

--one…, arm…no..No hola, muy buenos días sakura… estas lista para disfrutar este lindo día ¿en mi presencia?—si, el día estaba loco, o el chico lo controlaba, así como su sonrisa apareció el sol casi la cegó, sakura se pregunto si estaba alucinando, un cambio ¿tan drástico? Así como así… bueno lo único que pudo hacer sobre todo con esa linda, enorme y seductora sonrisa, aun por ser de un casi niño, logro sonreír, verdaderamente, mientras miraba al chico, había crecido.

--ko…konohamaru, me alegro, eres muy puntual—trato de completar su oración cordialmente, sobre todo por que el pobre tenia la nariz roja del frio, bueno la tenia en tiempo pasado.

-- así es, y estamos listos—con solo esa frase la tomo de la mano y desaparecieron, con el clásico sonido//puff//

…………………………………..

---!!!Despierten!!! he dicho que despierten, tenemos un problema, problema, problema…-- el rubio daba vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de no llorar mientras que los otros dos seguían como hielo al ver algo, extraño, eso, o realmente vieron como sakura salía, linda, muy linda y con mas prisa que nunca.

--les estoy hablando, sakura, sakura se fue hace 5 minutos, 5 minutos y no se ha ¿donde se ha ido?, ¿con quien? o ¿como?—estaba a punto de saltar de la ventana hacia afuera cuando, por acto de reflejo miro a la torre, y su gran y buen ojo, heredado de jiraya sama, vio lo que nunca creyó, así como así cayo de bruces al suelo, por suerte sasuke lo tomo del cuello antes de que saliera por completo.

--que demonios, hey dobe despierta!— el moreno lo zangoloteaba mientras naruto solo balbuceaba algo sin sentido, y kakashi, bueno kakashi aun seguía viendo a sakura salir por la puerta, y sin ningún motivo, un chorro, diminuto salió de su nariz, mismo que lo saco de sus alocadas, __ de seguro__ eso y una mirada algo acecina de sasuke.

--oi naruto, mira Sakura ha llegado…-- no necesito decir mas cuando naruto se levanto bruscamente gritando, furioso, a una invisible sakura.

--sakura como pudiste! salir con konohamaru, no es de compañeros, konohamaru , kono…konohamaru…sakura…sakura…kakashi me has engañado!!!—el rubio estaba rojo, no se podía decir por que pero parecía celoso, muy celoso.

--bien sabemos con quien esta, ahora debemos averiguar en que lugar—dijo decidido sasuke mientras tomaba su katana de la cintura.

--no te apresures sasuke, todo con calma, además sakura es la que esta en problemas, si no me equívoco existe una persona que puede estar mas celosa que el mismo naruto.

--vayamos, no será difícil---

…………………

La vista era simplemente grandiosa, desde esa altura se podía ver toda konoha, y era inspirador mirar la cabeza de los hokagues, desde la cima de uno de ellos. Lo tenía muy bien preparado, la comida, los pequeños manteles, los dulces, muchos dulces, y esa vista.

--sakura ... yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti, se que soy chico pero solo son 5 anos, y yo…yo… se que para ti no es bueno pero--- o sakura estaba sonando o alguien la había golpeado, lo había soltado de repente, pero vamos, ella, había cambiado, y su cara pálida y quebrada se sincero y adopto un profundo tono de ternura, no dejo que continuara, konohamaru estaba como tomate, mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza.

--quien te dijo que la edad es un impedimento para mi?—lo pensó un momento después de decirlo pero sin duda no se acobardo, a pelirosa sintió de nuevo el frio viento, y vio el horizonte que tenia tenues colores naranjas y rosas.

--no..no lo es? Quiere decir que…on..Sakura…chan…tu?— konohamaru se acerco tímidamente, y sakura en mal momento tomo su mano, aquel trió de celosos miraba sin comprender que sucedía, claro ahora todos, sacaban espuma por la boca, y no era por rabia.

--konohamaru, yo no tengo problemas con eso, no, la edad no tiene nada de malo, pero siempre y cuando las dos partes sientan lo mismo, y yo, siento decirte que yo…yo—las palabras de sakura se volvieron frágiles mientras sentía los brazos, fuertes, de konohamaru abrazondola, y después de nuevo, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada desaparecieron.

--ahhhh, one san, no te lo perdonare,-- grito muy fuerte una chica, lo que hizo que los tres ninjas, salieran corriendo dispersándose por todos lados, no, su sakura, estaba aceptando a alguien mas chico?, bueno la edad no importaba, pero a el? A el y no a sasuke el sueno de su vida, no a kakashi su maestro mas fiel y tierno__segun el__

Habían llegado a un claro, y konohamaru que aun seguía abrazándola con fuerza la soltó de repente.

--muchas gracias one san, sakura, muchas gracias por todo, estoy seguro que algún día te enamorare, de veras que si—

--bueno, yo creo que ya tienes a una persona muy enamorada de ti—sakura volteo a un punto fijo señalándole a konohamaru donde miraba, sakura se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció con urgencia, diciéndole algo como

--será mejor que me valla con el aura que emana, es peor que yo,aprovecha la oportunidad konohamaru. Gracias a ti por un día divertido, en este muy extraño clima.

Y los cerezos se hicieron visibles.

--- si con chicos no me meto, no unos que ya tienen a sus chicas—sigui su camino mientras reia por una extraña cita ese dia.

y muchas gracias a:

fan- me siento realizada con tu review me da mucho gusto que te guste tanto como para que te tomes el tiempo de un review, muchas gracias, y te dejo el capi, algo corto, y no muy mi gusto pero me quede satisfecha, gracias de nuevo y prometo que hare lo posible por actualizar pronto.  
ViirY  
que bueno que te guste, yo tambien espero que escribas pronto, siento mi tradanza pero mira que lo ocupada que he estado, gracias por tu review. y si me encantan estos celosos!!!!! jajaj me gusta imaginarllos asi  
Nadeshko-ale13

muchas gracias por el review espero que te guste el capi, y bueno espero pasarme pronto por tu historia, solo que el tiempo no me ha dado, mandame un enlace para que me recuerdes ok te dejo besos y cuidate

ok

mari7523

zicka

gracias por el apoyo a ustedes por leer y entretenerse espero que les guste este capi nos leemos en el siguiente capi, cuidense.


	7. Chapter 7

**pido grandes disculpas por mi tradanza**

**estoy en**

**momentos que estoy tan ocupada que no me da tiempo**

**ni para leer**

** pero**

**agradesco a todos su apoyo y no se preocupen por que**

**por mas atareada yo seguire aqui.**

Capitulo 7 parte 1

El comienzo de:

Un triste amanecer, una triste identidad, eso…fue lo ilógico de nuestra…amistad.

Tienes alguien en quien confiar, nunca lo olvides…nunca

Ya era de noche y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, mientras que el viento silbaba suave, como de costumbre, estaba frente a la puerta y se disponía abrirla, pero antes de que metiera la llave a la cerradura, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un naruto furioso, un kakashi con la ceja arqueada, y bueno a sasuke muy serio, más de lo normal.

--donde estabas sakura!, ni creas que no te vi, ¡cómo pudiste!!!—le ex pecto naruto rabioso, lo que hizo que sakura se sorprendiera de sobremanera, estuvo a punto de pegarle con toda su fuerza, para dejar salir su furia pero se detuvo al escuchar las voces acompañantes.

-- ¿te divertiste?, bueno te recuerdo que konohamaru es solo un chico, tiene…es menor que tu—dijo kakashi callando de pronto cuando la mirada asesina de sakura se volvió triste y sin color.

--tan desesperada esta como para aceptar a un niñato, es peor que naruto, no creí que te rebajaras a tanto…-- sakura volteo la mirada a los ojos amenazaban con soltar varias lagrimas derramadas, ya se disponían a irse cuando sakura soltó lo que guardaba, no se iban a quedar así o no.

_**Claro que no, shanaro, no siquiera saben que paso, son unos, son unos, niñatos, ellos son los niños ¡quejumbrosos!!!!! Jessi, ¡démosles una lección**_!

--sí, yo debo estar agradecida con tsundade, después de todo, ella abrió caminos en mi vida, porque, yo…

No soy más que una molestia, ¿verdad?, debo estar agradecida de que alguien se inscribiera para salir conmigo, ¿verdad sasuke?... no saben de lo que están hablando, ustedes son los niños, y si, si quisiera y amara a konohamaru como él dice hacerlo, no me importaría su edad, ni mi edad, sería feliz, pero no es el caso!—

Sakura volteo a ver a kakashi ante las últimas palabras, y allí, en ese momento sus ojos dejaron que las lagrimas por fin cayeran, corrió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no romperla. Los demás quedaron en su sitio, impactados y sintiéndose culpables por aquel estúpido y tonto comentario, además de los imbéciles de sus celos, porque eso eran, celos.

La noche transcurrió lenta, para todos en la casa, sakura no bajo a cenar, y al amanecer naruto subía con el desayuno en manos, kakashi con la cola entre las piernas y sasuke con su orgullo pisoteado, había escuchado aquella vez, y se los dijo en su cara. El único que estaba absuelto y podría seguir con su vida seria naruto.

Se encontraban ya frente a la puerta tocaron varias veces, y después de no obtener ni un solo suspiro por parte de la peli rosa, naruto abrió la puerta encontrándose con un cuarto rosa, pastel acomodado hasta lo mas mínimo, pero ningún rastro de sakura, no estaba, solo dios sabe a qué hora había dejado la casa, y todos tragaron seco cuando intuyeron que no había dormido en aquel sitio, se dispersaron sintiéndose mucho peor que un gusano pisoteado, y ya preocupados por el daño que pudieron hacerle a su compañera salieron dispuestos a buscarla, a pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento, y por parte de naruto y hasta kakashi arrodillarse si era necesario..

* * *

Había salido del cuarto sigilosamente en la noche con el humor que había demostrado nadie, se atrevería a molestarla, y con lo que había mejorado, no escucharían nada.

Ahora estaba en la cama de una de sus grandes amigas, y la única que estaba en esa semana, hinata, quien seguía dormida junto a ella abrazándola como si de un muñeco se tratara, y bueno, la mañana era aun joven tenía que presentarse hasta las ocho y apenas eran la..

--¡7:55! ¡Como puede ser posible!—con todo y las fuerzas de sus pulmones salió corriendo hasta torre de la hokague la pobre hinata casi cae al piso si no fuera por la misma sakura, quien termino atrapándola y arropándola como estaba, despidiéndose dulcemente.

--perdón hinata, yo coy tarde, muy tarde—salió corriendo sin poder escuchar la réplica de una hinata ya angustiada, tratando de alzar la voz, sin mucho éxito.

--pero sakura, sakura chan tu siguiente cita es…-- y si solo los cerezos eran visibles de nuevo.

--sakura chan, tú tienes…ha, ya te veré en un momento. —susurro para sí mientras que sus criadas llegaban con el desayuno.

* * *

--perdón tusnade sama, ¡se me hizo tarde!—la aludida levanto la cabeza con lentitud, parecía, enferma, si bueno, la resaca no le caía nada bien. Era cruda, muy cruda la realidad

-- bien ágamos esto pronto, tu cita te está esperando en la mansión hyuga, neji está esperando allí—sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder, acababa de irse de allí, lo vio en la noche él le abrió la puerta, podía haberle dicho, ese neji! Tomo aire y con un largo suspiro desapareció.

continuara....

gracias

espero

reviews si creen que los meresco


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7 parte 2

El comienzo de:

Un triste amanecer, una triste identidad, eso…fue lo ilógico de nuestra…amistad.

Tienes alguien en quien confiar, nunca lo olvides…nunca

Las calles estaban atacadas de gente, el sol estaba más caliente y pesado de lo normal, y su suerte parecía no cambiar, si solo tenía 5 minutos para llegar al otro lado de la ciudad, ahora entendía por qué hinata le insistía con decirle algo pero no la había escuchado, seguramente era eso. Se dio la vuelta ya más tranquila, y recordó la mirada de neji cuando la vio al abrirle la puerta. Seguramente se estaba riendo de ella.

-calma sakura no ganas nada más que hacerte vieja, solo te faltan unas cuadras—se dijo a ella misma mientras corría por las calles ya mas desoladas, aun con algo de cansancio llego a la puerta principal, donde le abrió hinata.

-lo siento trate… de decirte…pero tú no me dejaste… y… yo…- decía hinata algo preocupada al ver a sakura cansada y algo despeinada. Sakura solo movió la cabeza y le hizo saber que o tenía la culpa de nada, se disculpo con ella, fue a directo a su cita, quien ya estaba tras su prima.

-mil disculpas por no detenerte, pero si lo ves de alguna manera, de todos modos debías de presentarte con la hokague—magnifica excusa, iba muy bien, iba muy bien pero lo arruino al final, neji la exasperaba de una forma algo extraña, pues él era serio como sasuke, pero muy diferente a él en otros aspectos… mala suerte para ella de nuevo recordó a sus compañeros de vida, su cara cambio para dar paso a una seriedad, de tristeza, y neji se dio cuenta de ello.

- bien, hinata te acompañara para que te cambies, tienes 15 minutos, no tardes demasiado…por favor—estaba loca, o neji le había dicho por primera vez desde 5 misiones que habían trabajado juntos, le dijo, le dijo un… por favor?... su mirada se levanto para mirar a el cabello castaño, y sus ojos se cruzaron un solo segundo. Fue simplemente extraño.

-b…bien…con permiso—la peli rosa subió en compañía de hinata para bajar 10 minutos después con un hermosos kimono blanco, con destellos verdosos, y algunos detalles perla, tenía su cabello recogido simplemente en una coleta de caballo, y dejo su fleco de lado, no como siempre, …**por favor me pido por favor, como no me arreglo por eso…**

El kimono era corto sin llegar a rabón, así que verdaderamente se sentía muy cómoda, era la primera cita que le regalaba algo. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado para no hacer ruido, esa casa era silenciosa hasta morir, y no quería molestar a sus habitantes, escucho un fuerte grito de quien le pareció hiashi, el tío de neji y padre de hinata, y su curiosidad la venció.

-como te atreves a negarte, ante esto!—hiashi estaba furioso, y sakura no entendía el por qué.

-nunca negare nada, es solo que tengo algo importante, tío por favor…- neji callo de golpe, y no solo por el momento, también por el impacto de la mano de su tío, quien le había pegado de forma brusca. Sakura abrió los ojos y se sintió muy mal ante aquel acto.

- debí de saberlo, después de todo perteneces a la segunda rama, no eres digno…- ahora el que había callado era hiashi, una blanca, delgada, pero fuerte mano había impactado en su mejilla, dejando una huella de coraje, sakura haruno, la alumna de la quinta lo había abofeteado, neji solo pudo levantar mas la mirada, hiashi, miro con desprecio a la peli rosa, pero su semblante cambio al ver esa cara de…

Dolor, asombro, coraje, no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue escuchar lo que sakura tenía para decirle.

-Todos vivimos a diario, momentos difíciles,cuando tenemos un mal criterio y una mente cerrada... y justo debemos darnos cuenta de lo que realmente hemos hecho... y no culpar a quienes no tienen nada que ver... ya que siempre nos dejamos llevar por la ira y nos cegamos nosotros mismos y la cobramos con otras personas ajenas al—sakura hablaba con determinación y mientras neji abría los ojos al darse cuenta que poco a poco su voz flaqueaba y sus ojos tenían lagrimas que corrían ya por sus mejillas. -Decisiones... forman parte de nuestra vida... desde que nacemos hemos tomado la decisión de seguir con la vida que hemos obtenido... pocas fáciles y muchas difíciles que nos pueden a llegar a costar mucho en tomarlas y lastimar incluso a muchas personas... la decisiones que tomamos debemos afrontarlas, pensarla antes que dar ese paso... ya que podrías quedar mal , perder algo , o hacer sufrir a alguien... tenemos un gran camino... largo y solitario pero debemos seguirlo directamente hasta nuestra felicidad…- en estas últimas palabras sakura sollozaba, ni ella sabía porque pero siempre lo supo, ella nunca toleraría una situación así nunca toleraría una mala acción, mucho menos a alguien que lo da todo por los suyos. Lo sabía, neji era de ese tipo.

-hiashi sama, neji, perdóname pero debe saberlo, hiashi sama, no pude echarle la culpa a neji de x cosas, menos a él, que se enfrento a mi sensei y danzo por el clan, el merece su respeto.- sakura miro la cara y el recelo de neji, el no quería que nadie supiera, fue un error que sakura lo escuchara, pero no pudo más que mirarla a los ojos con algo de rencor.

-yo, neji tu… yo no sabía nada de eso.—dijo el líder del clan mirando a neji y después viendo sorprendido como sakura corría.— neji seguía estático, mientras que el líder mayor seguía con la mirada a la chica, para agregar unas palabras ante neji. Hiashi le hizo reverencia, con lo que le dio por entendido su disculpa.

-solo una persona muy estúpida y débil dejaría que una mujer como ella se fuera así sin más, tú no eres esa persona neji…- **claro que no neji es muy lindo, jeja y seguro los oídos de kakashi han de haber retumbado. Verdad jess?**

Sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas ya estaba en el lago, y se detuvo a contemplarlo para reflexionar sobre su ineptitud.

Había roto una promesa y eso seguramente neji no lo perdonaba. Pero todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada y sabia que neji no era del tipo que diría sus excelencias, no entendía, realmente no entendía pero neji se merecía lo mejor.

A lo lejos, entre los frondosos y verdes arboles una sombra se divisaba, y su pelo lo delataba quien podría confundir ese peinado.

Se sentía mal, nunca debió de dañarla, i siquiera se había quedado en casa después de la discusión que ellos mismos causaron, tampoco sabía que cita era la que le tocaba, mucho menos que hacía en ese lugar solo, pero le alerto el ver como su figura se contraía, lo había visto muchas veces, estaba llorando. Eso, lo alerto mas y comenzaba a desesperarse, al verla así, quería protegerla y hacerla sentir mejor.

Se decidió muy tarde a caminar hacia ella, pues una nube de humo quedo frente a ella neji Salió de ella, y sin decir nada se acerco a ella, sakura aun con la cabeza baja se sorprendió de lo que estaba pasando pues con un movimiento repentino neji la abrazaba, la recargaba sobre su pecho y calmaba su llanto que comenzaba a ser más fuerte y sin éxito trataba de pedir perdón.

-p…e…, per…perdona…me neji…yo..perdo…- sus palabras se vieron truncadas con el delicado tacto de los labios de neji, la estaba besando!.

El beso fue muy corto, pero su sencillez era simplemente delicada y dulce, neji sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo pero sakura no entendía nada, y el shinobi que estaba escondido, desapareció rápidamente, fue un estúpido y por esa razón la había perdido. Sakura por su parte se separo de neji torpemente y su mirada de confusión hizo que neji mirara más intensamente a la peli rosa.

-neji, neji…yo- sakura no entendía que pasaba.

-no te preocupes, sakura, ese fue mi agradecimiento, fue el sello de nuestra amistad, porque antes que nada tú te mereces más que si compañerismo, eres una persona hermosa. Gracias, sakura.-

-Tienes alguien en quien confiar, nunca lo olvides…nunca—dijo sakura al odio de neji mientras besaba su mejilla, sin decir una palabra se quedaron mirando el lago que se tenía de dorado con el toque de los rayos de sol.

Un triste amanecer, una triste identidad, eso…fue lo ilógico de esa extraña amistad, pero los dos sabían muy bien que ahora podían ser mucho más que compañeros, porque para neji sakura ahora era el significado de dulcero, de amor, de bondad de hermosura, y aun que las palabras no llegaban ni salían de su boca, sakura era ahora su verdadera primera amiga

.-

hola, estoy de regreso, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado en un tiempo pero los problemas y la

escuela estan gruesos, ahora que ya actualizo les doy las gracias, sin ustedes nada seria igual, creo que este capi es corto pero

se los dedico a todos de corazon.

review por fis.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Mientras más lo veo lo comprendo mejor… el así disfruta la vida.

''Por que mientras exista yo, tendrás con quien ver las nubes del cielo''

Había sido, lindo, nunca pensó en neji de esa manera, nunca pensó que él fuera tan gentil, a pesar de su seriedad, neji era todo un caballero, era su amigo, habían quedado en que se verían más tiempo, como lo que eran buenos amigos.

El día para sakura comenzó muy bien, el cielo brindaba la luz que la hacía sentir viva, destellos de los rayos de sol dorados iluminaban su rostro, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los arboles parecían ser mas verdes que el día anterior, verdes, frondosos, y la calidez del día, la envolvía con una suave brisa, caminaba solemnemente, tranquila y sin prisa, con una gran vitalidad y felicidad que cualquiera que la viera, incluyendo a sasuke, y kakashi, quienes aun no se reponían de su asombro al verla tan , viva, hermosa, feliz… naruto lo único que hacía era pensar que con neji como aliado, no sería problema estar con hinata, pero no dejaba de mirar a los dos jounins de cuclillas en rincón, formando suavemente s, y más s, con un débil, graznido por parte de sasuke.

-neji, que tiene ese vanidoso, que no tenga yo—realmente le había afectado el no recibir ni los buenos días de sakura, n siquiera su desayuno estaba en la mesa **se lo merecía, creen que les daré de comer !por favor! y** el rameen de naruto era horrible, kakashi comía , o eso trataba, con cara de corderito, y con unas grandes y torrenciales lagrimas en los ojos, para el peli plata la esperanza moría al último.

La peli rosa se encontró en la torre más puntual de lo esperado, shizune había visto su aparente cambio de humor, y con una gotita en la frente la recibió, esperando que su amabilidad, y buen aspecto no cambiara en segundos, la guio a la oficina, y ya dentro, su maestra hablo fuerte y claro.

-Sakura, se que tienes una cita, y no será cancelada, pero tienes una misión, tu pareja, también será tu compañero, espero que no lo tomes a mal pero esta vez es urgente. La chica solo asintió con seriedad y a la señal de la hokague una nube de humo apareció en el despacho.

-estoy listo hokague sama, pero insisto en que esto, es realmente problemático. —ahí frente a ella, estaba shikamaru con su chaleco, su cara típica de aburrimiento y su ya característica coleta, en ese momento sakura se pregunto, el por qué alguien como shikamaru, estaría envuelto en la convocatoria, no era que él ¿quisiera verdad?, la o ji verde no dijo, nada y tomo el pergamino que comentaba la situación, miro a shikamaru y los dos asintieron para desaparecer en un segundo.

-sin duda alguna esta será la mejor cita de sakura en años—dijo la hokague mirando a shizune y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, la pobre de su secretaria solo podía pensar en lo vil que llegaba a ser su jefa.

-espero que todo salga bien, la misión es rango b—atino a decir cuando la hokague tenía sus manos entrelazadas y parecía planear algo. -claro que sí, con esos dos no habrá problemas, lo que yo quiero saber es como terminara esta cita, viste la cara de felicidad de sakura después de la cita con neji?, hasta hiashi me felicito por este gran trabajo.

El bosque era grande, si demasiado, y la misión, era importante, pero algo no cuadraba, tenía que estar terminada, ese mismo día, y vamos, solo era un! maldito día! La chica seguía a shikamaru lo más cerca que podía, pero aun se preguntaba qué sería de su cita, o por que el estaba en ese preciso instante con ella, ¿por qué él había aceptado?

-Calculo que en 1 hora más llegaremos a nuestro destino, no te olvides de la misión sakura, desarmar, y obtener ese pergamino tan importante, si es necesario matar—dijo shikamaru en un susurro, típico de él.

Una hora, después de mirar fijamente cada rama en la que sus piernas se posaban, observar los detalles de cada árbol, las hojas verdes a su alrededor, los bichos que casi pisaba, la chica por fin escucho la vos de shikamaru.

-llegamos, alerta sakura, están unos metros delante de nosotros—no era que no supiera, sakura los había detectado ya hace tiempo, ahora solo se limitaba a pensar como robarles aquel pergamino, pero como era de esperarse shikamaru ya tenía un plan.

-bien, yo los retendré con mi jutsu mientras que tu robas el pergamino, con un clon sombra de una persona x, para no ser vistos, y para esconder nuestros rastro podemos…

-invocar un cebo, puedo hacer que mi babosa, esparza algo de su acido, lo que les hará mas difícil el paso—respondió sakura ganándose la aprobación de shikamaru.

-pero creo que también podrían tener un jutsu parecido al tuyo, y sería muy peligroso, no podemos arriesgarte son demasiados, por lo que percibo son más de 15, creo que será mejor, que tú te encargues del clon sombra, mientras yo les doy una gran sorpresa, que te parece shikamaru?, después de eso podemos utilizar otro clon sombra que los retenga el tiempo necesario para ya estar muy adelante, con mi técnica, nadie nos vera, no sabrán ni de que aldea venimos, con tu jutsu, y la baba de mi compañera kyayutsu será pan comido—

Shikamaru, se quedo callado un momento y después volvió la sonrisa al rostro, como un niño que disfruta su dulce muy lentamente.—como lo esperaba de ti sakura, larguémonos de este lugar y tengamos nuestra cita—dijo el moreno, esto dejo a sakura aun más confusa, pero ahora tenía un problema mayor. Y ese era el primordial.

-si…si vamos—atino a decir la peli rosa.

Los segundos pasaron muy lentamente, sakura sentía como su puño salía de la tierra, había usado un jutsu para tomarlos por sorpresa como cuando lo hizo con kakashi y naruto, salió de la tierra, convertida en apenas un niño no mayor de 10 años, los enemigos cayeron a el gran oyó q que provoco con su fuerza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, shikamaru, o su clon más bien dicho ya los tenia retenidos, el acido de kyayutsu, su babosa se había esparcido y era muy asfixiante sofocaba y no dejaba ver mucho más de medio metro, mas rápido de lo que pudo, sakura tenía el pergamino en sus manos. **Y no mate a nadie shissou!**

El bosque desapareció de su vista en unas cuantas horas, shikamaru calculaba que hace una hora, su clon se había disuelto, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos, y ese olor, sofocante del animal de sakura no habría dejado a nadie consiente.

Se paró en seco en un prado a 30 min de la aldea, sakura se paro con él y lo miro expectante, para el chico la mirada era una muy elaborada pregunta, típico de alguien como sakura, así que antes de que ella preguntara hizo una señal y apareció ante ellos chouji, quien recibió el pergamino, sin decir nada, formo los sellos para su regreso y ya al último instante la seriedad desapareció de su rostro y con una gran sonrisa, le grito a su amigo- vamos shika, tu puedes!—

-tsk, mascullo shikamaru, le había dicho que no hablara—volteo a ver a la chica, y esta aun tenia la mano despidiendo a chouji con un lindo, y ligero rubor en las mejillas,

- sakura, la misión termino, pero nuestra cita aun tiene tiempo…esto es problemático…pero….lo único que se me ocurrió fue traerte aquí. — shikamaru tenía un gesto extraño, parecía enojado, nervioso y cohibido al mismo tiempo. Y lo que siguió lo dejo helado.

-shika, yo se que seguramente mi shissou te obligo, pero si tú no quieres…- fue cortada tajante mente por shikamaru, aun nervioso, la molestia que sintió por sus palabras, lo calmo un poco.

-no, sakura, nadie me obligo, yo entre por mí, si… tengo que confesarte… tu no me gustas, no. Pero eres mi amiga, y si tengo que responder por que vine, es porque soy un maldito problemático que no puede dejar que alguien hable mal de una de las mejores compañeras que he tenido. —el de coleta comenzó a contarle a sakura, lo que sería algo doloroso para ella, pero tenía que hacerlo shikamaru no quería problemas, no más de los que ya tenía con esta decisión.

-flas back-

_La noche era densa, pero no podía quejarse, las estrellas se veían a todo su esplendor, estaba tranquilo y mientras vigilaba no había nada que llamara su atención para un alerta._

_Sus compañeros jugaban cartas, excepto uno, ese día, sasuke uchiha, tenia ronda con él._

_Mientras caminaban sigilosamente como todos jounins, anbu, shikamaru no pudo evitar parar al ver la convocatoria con grandes letras que leyó como sakura, una cita con sakura haruno._

_El moreno uchiha, no pudo evitar mirar y después comentar algo mas para shikamaru que para él._

_-tsk, no sé como sakura puede creer que alguien saldría con ella, no hace más que chillar, por todo, y ser una niña petulante—argumento el menor de los uchiha._

_-sakura es lista, no es la que tu conocías—dijo con palabras al aire el Nara mirando una vez más al estrellado cielo._

_-por favor, no me digas que la chillona, es otra, es una odiosa, se gano su fama por ser la discípula de la hokague—shikamaru, no se exalto, muy tranquilamente añadió- hace cuanto que la conoces?. ¿Un día? Creo que ella conoce más de ti que lo que tú podrías conocer en 100 años de ella, uchiha, sakura es una gran kunoichi._

_- no me digas que ¿tu saldrías con ella? Es solo, es solo una inútil…nadie saldría con ella, además sabemos de quien espera una cita- eso sí fue cruel, shikamaru ya llevaba tiempo de hacer equipo con sakura, de ser compañeros en ocasiones, incluso era su amiga, y eso no lo soporto._

_-saldría con ella, sakura merece una buena, cita, no un desperdicio...—_

_El chico Nara, termino su ronda con la última palabra, dejando a sasuke algo…digamos algo enfadado... (Sí, bueno no tan enfadado, solo rompió, 20 árboles con su puño, pero solo eso he...) __**maldito, déjame matarlo de un golpe, no te metas jess, yo, yo lo ¡mato!**_

Mm como les iba diciendo...

El chico termino de contar lo sucedido, y tan apacible como siempre solo observo a sakura, sus facciones, no habían cambiado, en nada, pero su voz, expresaba mucho, tanto como sus palabras.

-duele… ¿sabes?...no sé porque aun tiene esa actitud conmigo, te agradezco shika, pero no debiste, tu no…- de nuevo shikamaru hablo primero que ella, cortando su palabra al instante.

- me gusta, me gusta estar contigo, eres inteligente, eres una gran ninja, y no lo dudes, eres hermosa, tienes grandes cualidades sakura, mas de mil hombres matarían por ti, es problemático, si, pero así es, no es mi caso, pero déjame decirte que si me inscribí no fue por uchiha, no, me gusta la idea de estar contigo, de planear contigo, me entiendes, y tienes grandes estrategias—

-shi...shika—

-bien dejemos de hablar, sabes que es lo que me gusta mas ¿no?—el chico miro el horizonte, sakura no había, visto muy bien aquello pero ese prado, era espectacular, la pasto de color amarillento se fundía con la intensidad de aquel naranja del atardecer y las nubes formaban todo tipo de figuras, ahí recordó, claro las nubes-

-es un lindo día, para ver las nubes no shika?—este solo sonrió y con su rostro despreocupado se sentó y tomo la mano de sakura para que se sentara con el también. Si sakura lo entendió, al ver como miraba las nubes, al ver como reparaba en cada detalle si mientras lo veía mas, mas lo entendía, era su forma de disfrutar la vida, y a sakura le gustaba eso.}

-mientras este aquí, siempre tendrás con quien mirar las nubes – dijo bajo, pero shikamaru lo escucho muy bien. Sakura no era su predestinada, no, pero sin duda era una gran compañera, nunca se arrepentiría de haberse inscrito.

-problemática—susurro para sí, pero la sonrisa de sakura, dejo entre ver que había escuchado muy bien, su mirada se enfoco en las nubes, en nada más.

_Ahora se por qué las disfrutas tanto shikamaru._ Pensó la ojiverde.

-esta me la pagas Nara—se escucho la voz de alguien furioso entre un alejado árbol, sasuke uchiha, se tuvo que tragar sus palabras.

hola estoy de vuelta lamento mucho pero mucho la tardanza espero que el capi les guste

me trate de esmerar mas

gracias por los reviews saben que son el agradecimiento del alma.

nos leemos pronto, y voten por fvor, quien sera la pareja estelar? esta por decidirse, no olviden poner el por que les gusta la pareja.

chiaooooo


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

El que con lobos se junta a aullar se enseña

...

...

Había estado tan contenta, nunca había imaginado estar con tantos hombres... (En el buen sentido de la palabra... si es que existe) y estar tan bien y feliz.

-me pregunto qué me depara el destino hoy...—se decía a sí misma la chica de pelo rosa mientras llegaba con agilidad a el punto de encuentro no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando, puntual una voz sensual se escucho a su oído...

...

...

...

Había estado tan frustrado, nunca había imaginado soportar verla con tantos hombres (y los que faltan) estaba cansado, furioso y muy ansioso había visto muchas cosas, demasiadas (claro por qué el muy mal pensado solo ve lo que su libro le provoca o ¿no jess?)No sabía si podría continuar y para colmo se le había echo tarde, seguramente estaría con su cita y quien sabe qué cosa era la que le esperaba, necesitaba estar alerta.

-bien ya estoy...—nunca termino su frase, pues la imagen tipo fotografía lo deo palido y con la boca abierta.

...

...

...

-ki..Kiba me asustaste, además, que... ¿que es esa voz?—dijo sakura aun ruborizada, no por la voz realmente, el chico perro estaba delante de ella sin su habitual vestimenta.

-bueno quería sorprenderte—

- y vaya que lo has hecho...porque estas vestido ¿así?—un sensual short corto y una playera roja bien pegada a su cuerpo marcando sus pectorales.

-bien sakura, sé que es una cita, se que tu sabes que no soy bueno con las citas, y se también que no soy alguien que te llame al corazón, pero... nos divertiremos mucho!

Kiba sujeto a sakura de la cintura con delicadeza y desapareció, así como así (demonios ¿por qué nadie me lleva así como así?)

...

..

...

-se la llevo, estaba vestido tan, tan... y qué demonios le dijo a su oído cuando llego!—de veras que kakashi está mal¬¬...

-déjate de tonterías, que demonios van hacer!, ¿viste como la cargo? Kakashi debemos rescatar a sakura!— (no, creo que sasuke de verdad está mal... muy mal) —nunca supo a qué hora llego sasuke, pero si escucho sus palabras y lo único que quedaba era encontrar a ese par.

..

..

..

-aquí estamos—dijo al fin kiba cuando llegaron al patio trasero de su casa.

-tu casa... se ve muy linda—sakura se removió incomoda nunca había estado en ese lugar.

-hermano!, ayúdame con los deberes, no quiero bañar a kisu(un perro)—

Kiba se puso de cuclillas y le dio una palmadita a su pequeña hermana, después le dijo de su cita, o eso imagino sakura pues la niña sonrió y se fue corriendo.

-lo siento, mira he preparado un pic nic, después de eso iremos a montar algunos lobos y para terminar, te enseñare esa técnica especial de la que te hable. —

Sakura sin embargo no pudo escuchar nada, seguia pensando en lo tierno que había sido kiba con su pequeña hermana, siempre lo había visto furioso y con cara de pocos amigos, lo imaginaba diferente, y al verlo así realmente se sintió cómoda.

Comieron muy bien, había de todo, sakura quedo estupefacta al saber que kiba lo había hecho todo, y más aun cuando vio la cantidad ( enorme ) de familia de kiba... además de los perros.

Estaban terminando de montar a dos grandes y hermosos lobos, para kiba fue realmente divertido que sakura aprendiera tan rápido además no había visto su rostro tan sonriente nunca, lo hizo pensar muy diferente.

Estaban a mitad del entrenamiento cuando la hermana menor de kiba corrió hacia el gritando con pánico.

-kiba-oni san kisu está muy mal, no hay nadie que la ayude, esta pariendo pero sale mucha sangre no puedo hacer nada kiba- oni san ayúdame!—sin dudas kiba y sakura salieron corriendo a donde estaba la perra mayor en efecto tenía problemas para parir no lograba detener el sangrado

-necesito toallas ve por ellas—decía kiba a su hermana, el chico estaba cubierto de sangre y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de detener el sangrado. Sakura de verdad lo admiro en ese momento.

-kiba, déjame ayudarte, no soy medica veterinaria pero sé que puedo ser de ayuda – sin esperar señal sakura entro con él y tomando sus manos las coloco en un lugar especifico en el can, después prosiguió aplicando un jutsu para detener la hemorragia y cuando pudo hacer que dejara de salir tanta prosiguió con lo demás.

-kiba eres el experto, tú has lo que necesitas hacer con la cría, yo estaré cuidando que kisu no sangre mas—

El sonido de los aullidos inundo el pequeño corral, y un perro negro salió victorioso y vivo para encontrar a su madre, que aun dormía pero esta vez sin peligro. Kiba aun estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había pasado, en ese momento no había reparado en sus atuendos llenos de sangre, no hasta que su pequeña hermana les recordó su estado bañándolos con un chorro de agua. Al principio la sorpresa los dejo inmovibles, pero después comenzaron a correr cual niños uno tras otro mojando su ropa y de esta manera lavándola. Al final sakura resbalo con un cubo de agua estaba por caer al suelo pero kiba la tomo de la cintura, queriéndola salvar, sin darse cuenta que estaba mojado, también resbalo y cayó encima de ella.

-fue increíble—

...

..

...

¿Por qué todo le pasaba a el?

¿Por qué el mundo le hacía ver tal cosa?...

¿Por qué no podía desmayarse, o convulsionarse como lo hacia sasuke en ese momento?

Oh no, el peliplata tenía que ver toda esa escena con los ojos desorbitados a punto de activar el sharingan.

Kiba estaba encima de sakura... estaban mojados...obviamente sakura denotaba sus curvas...su cuerpo...y... y ahora kiba le dice

¿Fue increíble?

Que fue increíble... kakashi no aguanto la hemorragia nasal en ese momento y al verse cubierto se desmayo, con todo y pesar pues no supo lo que siguió después ( mal pensados, ese icha icha hace daño!)

...

...

...

-¿disculpa?—respondió sakura lago consternada

-eres increíble sakura, salvaste a dos miembros de mi clan, aun sin ser tu especialidad, eres genial, este día yo me disculpo termino siendo un desastre y terminaste mojada—dijo esto y se levando para ayudarla a ella también, el semblante de sakura cambio así como el viento cambio de dirección y dio directo en su rostro haciendo que sus cabellos volaran, y que los ojos de kiba se posaran en sus ojos verdes.

-este fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, conocí a un mas a un gran amigo, nunca pensé que fueras tan tierno y valiente y rudo de la misma forma, vi una faceta ms de ti, de preocupación por tu clan, pero también de ternura y fidelidad con tu familia, eres un gran shinobi gracias por este día me divertí mucho—

-también conocí mas de ti sakura aun que se que debo conocer más creo que eres muy fuerte y no lo digo por tu fuerza física, sino en todos sentidos, además aun falta diversión—el chico la tomo del brazo y la llevo dentro, donde toda la familia de kiba la felicito y agradecí su acto.

Cenaron juntos

En familia

Se sintió tan bien

Para los dos fue grandioso.

-sakura este es un regalo así que apréndelo muy bien—

-claro kiba con gusto—

De esa manera sakura aprendió una de las, más prestigiosas técnicas de ese clan.

Y como no si recordando el dicho el que con lobos anda,... a aullar se enseña

-ha sakura—

-¿si kiba?-

-Aun falta algo...—

Aqui termina el capitulo, creo que le falto aun mas, y por eso espero poder concretar este tipo de relacion durante el fic, aclaro, no sera un kiba saku pero me gustaria que vieran la amistad que se formara con el y cada una de las citas, gracias por la espera


	11. Chapter 11

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no lo se, pero sinceramente pido disculpa a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, estoy aquí, sin embargo aun me siento melancólica, no hay excusas y no las voy a dar simplemente no podía escribir mas, pero este fic, es para rato, pues tengo planeado unos 30 capítulos o más.

No prometo nada, no se cuando pueda actualizar capítulos y no puedo fijar alguna fecha, pero estoy trabajando en todos mis fics, (que son pocos).

Lo que se es que nunca dejare mis historias abandonadas, espero que les siga atrayendo esta, y que les guste el capitulo que he creado, le doy la bienvenida a quienes me tienen como favorito y les gusta mi fic.

Y claro que acepto consejos y criticas, que más se hace? Pero eso sí, motívenme con sus reviews!.

Gracias a todos, y continuamos.

...

...

Capitulo 11

No sufras, no te escondas

_Lo que necesitas es siempre mostrarte al 100, nunca sabes que cual es la cualidad escondida de la que se enamore la princesa de tus sueños_

No podía dormir, aun con la luna llena acunándolo y susurrándole al oído no podía dormir.

Estaba en peligro lo sabía y ni la noche en su esplendor, con las estrellas cuidado su habitación lograba pegar el ojo, ni contando borregos ni pensando en corazones, o en sueños inalcanzables, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre que había encontrado sumamente feliz esa mañana.

El peli plata aun sentía desesperación, y furia, al recordar esa cara de bobo conquistador

-mañana es el día mi querido kakashi, por fin mañana—

-ese idiota, no lo permitiré, y pensar en la cara de maniaco y pervertido que tenía cuando lo dijo, demonios!—

Se repetía un y otra vez que la protegería, que haría algo por qué no soportaba imaginar que pasaría el día de mañana.

...

...

...

Para la shinobi mas prestigiada y perseguida por esas semanas despertaba temprano con un gran alivio y sonrisa en la cara.

Bien tenía una nueva cita, y demonios como le encantaba estaba radiante por primera ves se había sujetado el cabello, y eso hacía que cambiara radicalmente, sacando su típico tupe y había hecho a un lado dando un aspecto fresco en ella, fresco como el día, que ahora la saludaba, no estaba soleado pero el frio hacia que ella por alguna razón se sintiera bien, y eso que aun no sabía quién era su cita.

Estaba ya, frente a la torre de la hokague donde como siempre esperaba a sus citas, mas sin embargo nunca imagino encontrar a la persona que estaba esperando por ella, con un ramo de rosas y una radiante sonrisa, aun más sexy que de costumbre.

-ge...gemma—fue su única palabra estaba sorprendida, gemma era conocido por querer liar con todas las chicas pero de igual manera era halagador que un chico tan guapo como el se interesara en ella.

-sakura, me complace encontrarte aquí, así, en este momento eres hermosa, mas aun que en el pasado pequeña—

-sakura se sintió inimaginablemente alagada aun si le decía pequeña de él se escuchaba perfecto—

-seguramente te preguntas a dónde iremos, pues bueno, no te hare esperar más, ven aquí—se ruborizo al instante en que el la tomo de la cintura y la cargo de forma gentil, desaparecieron tras la mirada de un furioso pelinegro.

-estamos aquí, no mires por favor—el shinobi estaba seguro que ese lugar haría que la chica se rindiera a sus pies y pasaran un buen momento, sakura era hermosa, estaban en un pequeño bote en medio de un lago con flores silvestres y acuáticas rodeándolos, el viento, removía el cabello rosa de la chica con gracia y tuvo la gentileza de sacarle su peinado dejando aquella cascada verse más larga en ese momento.

Y cuando por fin le pidió que abriera los ojos, se sorprendió, la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos y su mirada era muy tierna, gemma sabía que era sabio pero de verdad nunca había reaccionado nadie de sus conquistas así, lo besaban le daban las gracias lo miraban enamoradas pero eso... vamos que era eso? Acaso sakura se había enamorado de verdad?...

...

Yo, no quiero una relación formal, dios mío! Que he hecho y si, me pide salir más veces con ella, y esto se hace rutina y... y ¿termino casado por ordenes de tsunade?

-este lugar...es... es el ultimo que visite con mis padres, gracias—dijo la chica derramando lagrimas de nuevo, solo dejando que cayeran, las limpio con su dorso, y levanto la mirada y mostro su sonrisa.

-muchas gracias, de verdad—gemma se sintió estúpido, el no sabía nada de la chica, y si lo supiera no le importaría mucho de todos modos, pero su sonrisa, la manera de hacer frente a ese dolor...

-sakura, no tienes que fingir con sonrisas...—intento explicar el castaño, sin embargo una mirada gentil lo escruto y soltó una carcajada, esto descoloco al ninja, todo su plan se venía abajo, y para colmo estaba practicando el "habla con la chica" en vez de coquetear con ella y lograr su cometido, pero tras ese escaneo, ya no profetizaba su objetivo... menos cuando la chica menciono aquellas frases.

-pero si tu finges todo el tiempo... ¿qué diferencia hay?—palideció, un instante, que sabia sakura de, él?, como le decía eso? Además sintió escalofríos y el lago era extraño como si una criatura lo esperara en el fondo un dragón que devoraría su ser, _sí, bueno ilógico o no, así lo sintió..._

...

...

...

-kakashi, cálmese, como se le ocurra usar ese jutsu, yo mismo lo noqueo, además sakura sabrá quien lo invoco?—

Sasuke detenía la mano de su sensei, _estos días se estaban volviendo muy unidos, claro...como espías... _el chico fijo su mirada a ese pelo chicle odioso, y al ver que su ex sensei bajaba la guardia más tranquilo, se concentro en tratar de leer los labios de cada uno...

...

...

...

-que yo finjo? De donde sacas eso sakura? Ja, jajajajajaja, comenzó a reír, totalmente nervioso por dentro... se sentía totalmente inseguro.

-cuando sonríes, cuando coqueteas, incluso cuando fumas tu cigarrillo, tu gemma, tu... olvídalo, no quiero meterme en asuntos ajenos, mil disculpas.- pero el daño estaba hecho, de verdad lo había atrapado, que descubrió la chica? Sakura era más que un cuerpo bonito, si y el tonto lo estaba pensando ahora!; dios santo yo no me puedo enamorar está prohibido, no debo tener curiosidad por nadie...

-dímelo, ...dímelo por favor—su voz sonó mandona.

-se que sufres por algo, no, sufres por alguien, sé que me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero de verdad que observo y analizo y discúlpame pero no soy idiota, y no me equivoco, siempre buscas sexo, detrás de ese coqueteo y ese enamoramiento, en el que haces que las chicas caigan—la chica hablaba detenidamente.

-y sin embargo lo haces por alguna, no, alguien en concreto, oh, sí lose, ...gemma eres un gran shinobi, fuerte y valiente, y no es justo que te uses para ...-trago grueso, pues el joven frente a ella la miraba serio, casi podía decir que enojado, aquel toque de simpatía desapareció en un segundo.

-que sabes tú, eres la chica llorona que se queda sola y es juzgada, por lo que ahora te organizaron este estúpido concurso, tu propia maestra sabe que estás sola y sin esto nadie te haría caso, y si, solo buscaba sexo contigo pero si no lo voy a conseguir ...- hablo con furia, su rostro estaba rojo de ira .

-si, lo soy, he perdido cosas y he llorado por ella, parto cosas, mato personas, hago mi trabajo con esmero cuando hay sangre de por medio, y es obvio que mi maestra se preocupa por, eso, ... así soy, lo que me ha pasado y la manera en que veo las cosas me ha esculpido de esta forma, no me importa cómo me ven, ya no, y prefiero mil veces pensar en las personas que me rodean, observarlas y ayudar que ver en mi lo que nunca quise, lo que no quiero, tienes razón sobre mí, pero tu...

-calla, calla no quiero escucharte—se había levantado, esperaba que la chica llorara y le dijera lo equivocado que estaba, que era otra persona, sin embargo estaba escuchando pestes de ella y las aceptaba, tan bajo autoestima tenia la chica?

Estaba por desaparecer cuando escucha la palabra mágica, más bien ese nombre, junto con los demás versos que la chica recitaba.

-tu no debes de salir acostarte con las demás chicas queriendo suplir a shizune! Queriendo darle celos!, dios mío es que no te das cuenta? Solo la alejas!—

Y callo sentado, sin fuerzas, y reflexiono todo lo dicho por la joven, comprendió que de verdad la peli rosa que gozaba enfrente observaba todo, apoyaba a todos, en vez de a ella misma, y por eso mismo la había juzgado, por eso mismo la juzgaban todos y la metían a esa cosa de las citas, y ella, ella lo soportaba, cuantas personas se estarían riendo de ella, cuantas personas, se habían reído como el... y ella, lo soportaba...

Aun así le estaba hablando, de el mismo, se había dado cuenta! Demonios y tan guardado que él pensaba...

-lo siento, no soy quién para decirlo pero , pero siempre lo veo, como la miras, como te mira, es irónico, lose, yo sakura haruno la persona más alejada de la existencia del amor se da cuenta de cosas tan sencillas como, las 5 caladas que le das al cigarro si esta cerca, las 3 veces que suspiras antes de dar alguna información, las cinco reverencias antes de salir de la oficina de hokague, el mínimo sonrojo de shizune cada que la ayudas a cargar papeles, la mirada acuosa que se refleja al verte con otra chica, y tu mirada a un punto exacto antes de salir de misión—

Gemma había retenido el aliento, ya no estaba furioso, estaba totalmente en shock... ella, esa kunoichi lo había descubierto y por un momento se sintió expuesto.

La mano de la joven llego a su hombro y el peso de la muñeca lo obligo a levantar la vista, y el mujeriego shinobi deseo confesarse desde el fondo de su alma pero no, siempre seria gemma.

-matamos, asesinamos, luchamos, odiamos, pero... esos son solo una parte de los sentimientos que todo ser humano lleva dentro de si, y siempre que esos despreciables sentimientos y acciones aparecen y son usados, quiero pensar que es porque la otra parte es la que lucha por amor, por ese cariño, por esa amistad, por la felicidad de alguien mas... toda la vida de un ninja es una paradoja, es una mierda, pero estamos aquí, y sentimos, no puedes reprimir eso, por miedo, o por orgullo... lose, no soy la más indicada para hablar de amor.—la chica pauso un momento y suspiro pesadamente—soy gritona, enojona, con fuerza descomunal, desesperante, histérica... y heme aquí, lo que soy me ha traído a esto, pero ... no es como si fuera a cambiar lo que soy...

- la persona que quiera estar junto a ti, lo estará por el simple hecho de tenerte a ti, por que ama todos los defectos y los convierte en algo preciado, sin ellos, no serias tu, sin ellos tal vez no se hubiese enamorado de ti—interrumpió gemma, quien lo diría, un cursi total. Y sakura sonrió, no se había equivocado con el...

-pero... que pasa cuando solo muestras algo de ti, y ocultas todo tu ser... como te aceptaran, si tu no te esfuerzas por mostrar lo que eres, bueno o malo las personas se forman por las experiencias de la vida, el carácter, los sentimientos siempre están ahí ... como sabrás que esa persona especial, es la correcta, cuando solo esta viendo y enamorándose de lo que tu quieres y no de lo que tu eres...—continuo la kunoichi.._. al final sakura esta loca, dando consejos... pero díganme si los toma para ella? _

La haruno esperaba alguna palabra, tal vez una mirada o incluso silencio pero... nunca algo de contacto, no de ese tipo y menos de gemma..._bueno si, el si tiene mucho contacto físico, pero a sakura le toco, digamos que otro, más sano..._

Tan sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del shinobi que no reacciono hasta que se vio caer al agua, con gemma como roca que lleva a su presa hasta el fondo.

...

...

-gem...ma—el peliplata quedo lívido, blanco, de un momento a otro sus músculos se tensaron y quedo como piedra, no entendía, primero estaba tan feliz al ver a sakura gritarle quien sabe que, luego aquel morboso le decía algo mas igualmente, pero después...

-que...¿qué demonios hace el estúpido " soy sexy" abalanzándose con sakura al agua!¡?—el agudo grito lo despertó, listo para saltar al lago y salvar a su ex-alumna comenzó a formar sellos, cuando otro grito aun más agudo lo detuvo.

Y solo vio como sasuke apuntaba a un shinobi riendo libremente, cargando a una sakura ruborizada y alegre... en verdad se notaba alegre... y se perdían por el bosque... pero el ya no queria seguir, sakura, sakura había caído en las garras de gemma... y el estaba, sordo, si por los gritos de sasuke, y sus piernas no respondían...

Unos minutos después se dio cuenta que su ex alumno, utilizando su técnica de fuego sin ver a donde apuntaba_(al suelo, ya que el moreno bajo su rostro para no ser descubierto)_ los había dejado en un duro campo de barro, seco, y resistente...

...

...

Estaba feliz, no sabía porque pero reía tanto, y le gustaba la sensación de libertad que experimentaba, se abalanzo contra sakura sin siquiera pensar en caer del bote directo al lago, y al ser consciente de esto, salió de allí en un suspiro con la chica en brazos, quien lo diría, sakura estaba roja...

-vamos sakura, no me digas que eres en las que funciona una sonrisa—y eso había bastado para las carcajadas de ambos.

Todo fue tan sencillo después...

-gracias, no prometo mucho pero shizune conocerá entero a este shinobi o no me llamo gemma!.—expreso, el joven antes de dejar a sakura fuera de su casa. Se despidieron y de nuevo la abrazo. Los ojos del chico decían tantas cosas, pero podían verse esas "gracias" verdaderas.

-y ten por seguro que tu también sabrás de mi sakura chan, no te espantes cuando te visite ok?, seguro será seguido—se despido y escucho la última palabra de los labios de esa peli rosa que tanto apreciaba en esos momentos, sakura era alguien para conocer, y estaría al tanto de ella.

-se muy feliz gemma kun, _no sufras, no te escondas_—

...


End file.
